He is Beautiful
by melitakim88
Summary: Luna meminta saudara kembar identiknya, Luhan untuk berpura-pura menjadi dirinya. Bagaimana kisah Luhan yang selalu berlaku sok manly ketika harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja? Dan ketika ada seorang namja yang menaruh hati padanya akankah ia tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya bahwa ia straight? Atau sebaliknya? -Hunhan Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah bergaya klasik Eropa. Seorang _namja_ keluar dari taksi, mengeluarkan beberapa koper dari bagasi dibantu oleh sang sopir taksi, kemudian bergegas membayar dan membungkuk sambil berterima kasih pada sang sopir.

_Namja_ itu memencet bel di sisi pagar rumah dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ugh menyebalkan sekali, padahal beberapa menit lalu aku sudah memberitahunya kan kalau aku sudah dekat, kenapa lama sekali sih membukanya?" gerutunya sebal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tampak seorang _yeoja_ berlari-lari keluar dari pintu rumah. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada _namja_ itu tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan mulut manyun sang _namja_ yang merasa telah menunggu terlalu lama.

"_Mianhaeeee_, tadi aku di kamar mandi, tidak mendengar suara bel" kata _yeoja_ itu meminta maaf sambil bergegas membuka kunci pagar.

"Seenaknya saja membiarkan kakakmu yang jauh-jauh datang dari London ini menunggu lama, huh menyebalkan! Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku _eoh_?" _namja_ itu memasang wajah cemberut, tapi justru tampak imut di mata sang _yeoja_.

"Hei, Xi Luhan jangan memasang wajah sok imut begitu! Kau jadi tampak lebih cantik dariku tahu!" _yeoja_ itu mencubit pipi _namja_ bernama Xi Luhan dengan gemas.

"_YA_! Xi Luna! Aku itu _oppa_-mu bersikaplah sopan sedikit! Dan apa itu menyebutku cantik, aku itu _namja _dan aku _manly_, titik!" Luhan merajuk dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Xi Luna, sang adik yang hanya berselisih 2 menit dengannya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang sangat jauh dari kata _manly_ itu. Tapi walaupun begitu sang kakak adalah atlet sepakbola cukup diandalkan oleh sekolahnya di London sana.

"Iya, kakak kembarku yang paling _manly_, maafkan adikmu ini. Sekarang ayo masuk, kau pasti lelah kan?" kata Luna sambil membantu Luhan membawa salah satu kopernya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari rumah ini" komentar Luhan saat menginjakkan kakinya di ruang tamu,

"Yap. Aku mengecat semuanya berwarna pink. Lucu kan?" kata Luna berseri-seri, "dan ada banyak barang Hello Kitty, kau pasti suka—"

Luhan meringis malu saat ada _maid_-nya yang lewat dan mendengar perkataan Luna barusan.

"Luna-ya! Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku juga suka Hello Kitty! Kau membuatku mau tahu!" omel Luhan memutus penjelasan panjang lebar Luna mengenai detail segala hal berbau Hello Kitty-nya.

"Loh kau kan memang su—"

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau ke kamarku saja!" kata Luhan sambil meninggalkan Luna yang kebingungan dan bergegas menaiki tangga putih di sudut ruangan.

_Namja_ manis itu berjalan sambil terus menggerutu, dan tampak semakin kesal saat teringat kopernya tertinggal di bawah. Tapi ia meneruskan langkahnya sampai di pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan Hello Kitty—lagi. Luhan mendengus kesal dan mencopot hiasan itu asal kemudian masuk ke dalam. Paling tidak isinya masih sama, segala hal berbau Manchester United—klub favoritnya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang mungkin sudah setahun ini tidak dipakainya. Ia sudah 2 tahun bersekolah di Inggris, setelah dengan susah payah membujuk orang tuanya. Dan akhirnya dikabulkan karena disana ada paman Xi, adik ayah Luhan yang bersedia menampung Luhan dan mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan disana.

Ayah Luhan awalnya tidak mengizinkan karena takut anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu akan lebih fokus terhadap hobinya bermain bola, mengingat Inggris merupakan negara yang dipenuhi dengan klub-klub bola ternama. Tuan Xi sama sekali tidak menyetujui cita-cita Luhan menjadi pemain sepakbola karena menurutnya profesi itu sama sekali tidak menjamin masa depannya. Ia ingin Luhan meneruskan posisinya di perusahaan suatu saat nanti, dan Luhan sudah terlanjur mengiyakan. Tetapi selama di Inggris Luhan tetap aktif bermain bola, bahkan ia menjadi salah satu pemain inti salah satu klub di kota London, tempatnya tinggal. Dengan susah payah selama 2 tahun ini ia menyembunyikan itu semua dari pamannya dan terutama ayahnya.

"Hei kenapa melamun?"

Suara Luna mengagetkan pikiran Luhan yang tengah menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak kok" Luhan mendudukkan diri, kemudian Luna ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau libur berapa bulan?" tanya Luna.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa masih bertanya sih? Aku yakin Robert sudah memberitahumu kan?"

Luna nyengir. "Hehe galak sekali sih, aku kan hanya mencoba perhatian padamu, kau kan satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki."

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku karena kau sudah mulai membahas 'satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki' dan hal menggelikan semacam itu" tebak Luhan sambil menatap malas Luna yang nyengir lagi.

"Kau memang benar-benar saudara kembarku—"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku lelah" kata Luhan malas, ia ingin segera melepas rindu dengan kasurnya.

"Uhm—begini, kau kan libur musim panas 2 bulan, Robert juga, dia ingin aku kesana me—"

"_MWOOOOOO?_ Tidak, tidak, tidak" potong Luhan setelah tahu arah pembicaraan saudara kembar identiknya itu.

"Dengar dulu aku tidak akan bolos—"

"TIDAK AKAN BOLOS BAGAIMANA? Pantas saja si Robert sialan itu tidak merengek ikut denganku kesini, ternyata kau yang disuruhnya kesana, dasar busuk—" gerutu Luhan. Sambil membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Robert, teman sekolahnya yang berasal dari Inggris dan teman satu klub bolanya juga. Dan sialnya ia juga _namjachingu_ Luna.

"Boleh ya _oppa_? Boleh ya?" Luna memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Luhan mendecih. "Tidak akan mempan kau ber-_aegyo_ dan memanggilku _oppa_ segala! Lagipula nanti bagaimana sekolahmu kau tinggalkan selama 2 bulan hah?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu, tenang saja. Tunggu sebentar" kata Luna sambil menyeringai licik dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa ada hal yang tidak beres akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Luna kembali ke kamar Luhan dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. Di tangan kirinya tampak seragam sekolah yang biasa ia pakai dan di tangan kanannya ada wig? Luhan membulatkan matanya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang Luna rencanakan?

"Nah, jadi kau yang akan menggantikanku pergi ke sekolah" ucap Luna _to the point_.

Luhan melongo. Benar-benar sulit mencerna perkataan Luna barusan.

_Dia?_

_Ke Sekolah?_

_Menggantikan?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Jadi—kau berpura-pura menjadi aku dan pergi ke sekolah, gampang kan?" lanjut Luna enteng, sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Luhan masih setia dengan _style_ melongonya. Sungguh semua kata-kata dikepalanya terasa menguap begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Jawab dong!"

"KAU—BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS!" tampaknya hanya itu kata-kata yang masih tersisa di otak Luhan, dan tampaknya cukup pas untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di otak Luna. Dengan gontai Luhan pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

"_YA_! _YA_! Xi Luhan!" Luna mengejar Luhan dan berhasil menarik lengan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Aku mohon, aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, dan tidak 2 bulan penuh aku pergi paling hanya sebulan—sebulan saja kau menggantikanku _jebaaaaal_" Luna memohon sambil menarik-narik lengan Luhan layaknya anak kecil.

Muka Luhan memerah menahan amarah. "TI-DAK MA-U!" tegasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal menelepon _appa_ saja dan memberitahunya kalau di London kau ikut klub bola" ancam Luna dengan entengnya.

Luhan menggeram kesal. "Ugghh KAU—LICIK! Menyebalkaaaan!" teriak Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi Luna dengan cengirannya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau menurutiku. Lagipula tidak seburuk itu kok, di sekolahku kau bisa bermain bola dengan leluasa—"

"Yeah, tapi sebagai _yeoja_—" potong Luhan dengan tampang suram.

"Sekolahku tidak memiliki klub sepakbola perempuan, kurasa kau bisa bergabung dengan klub _namja_. Nanti bisa kita rundingkan dengan Minseok _oppa_—"

"Minseok? Kim Minseok? Dia satu sekolahan denganmu?" tanya Luhan antusias, karena Minseok adalah salah satu rekannya bermain bola dulu, ketika ayahnya belum mulai melarangnya.

"Yap. Dia pelatih klub sepakbola sekolahku. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik kan? Kau pasti ingin bermain bola dengan Minseok _oppa_ lagi kan?" Luna masih berusaha merayu.

Luhan tampak berpikir keras, jika dia menolak maka habislah sudah karir sepakbolanya di London sana, jika dia menerima dan menjadi _yeoja_—ugh sangat menjijikan sebenarnya—dia bisa bertemu dengan kawan lamanya Minseok, dan ada kemungkinan turun ke lapangan bersamanya lagi.

"Jadi—bagaimana?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau karir sepakbolaku di London hancur gara-gara mulut licikmu yang mengadu pada _appa_."

"Wohoooo—kau memang saudara terbaikku!" Luna berjingkrak kegirangan, "aku harus segera memberitahu Robbie."

"Aku sungguh menyesal mengenalkanmu pada Robert" gumam Luhan lirih.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**See You in the Next Chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan termenung di meja makan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau-maunya disuruh berpakaian semacam ini. Wig berwarna cokelat karamel—sewarna rambut aslinya—tergerai dengan indahnya dan tak tampak sama sekali bahwa itu hanya tempelan semata alias palsu—Luhan harus memuji Luna untuk hal ini.

Dan yang paling membuat Luhan risih adalah rok pendek yang dikenakannya, dimana ia harus mengenakan kaus kaki super panjang untuk menutupi betis lumayan berotot yang dihasilkannya dari bermain bola. Ugh—Luhan benar-benar sebal dan menyumpahi adik kembarrnya yang sungguh tidak berperike_namja_an itu, dan dia dengan seenaknya pagi buta tadi sudah terbang ke London untuk menemui kekasih idiotnya. Sebelum ia berangkat tadi Luhan sudah menasehatinya panjang lebar tentang tidak berbuat macam-macam dan memperrmalukan nama baik orang tua, semoga adiknya cukup pintar untuk memahami itu semua.

"Bahkan aku harus menghafal juga semua nama temannya" keluh Luhan sambil memainkan makanannya tak bersemangat.

"Ehm—nona Luna, tadi tuan menelepon katanya akhir minggu ini tuan dan nyonya akan pulang" _maid _Luhan menyela acara mari-memainkan-makanan ala Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan anggukan malas.

_Bahkan bibi Jung saja sampai tidak mengenaliku sebagai Luhan_. Batin Luhan miris.

"Nona Luna, mau diantar sopir atau—"

"Sendiri saja" Luhan memotong perkataan bibi Jung dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan sebal. Bibi Jung hanya memandangnya bingung, mengingat biasanya Luna selalu diantar sopir tidak pernah mau membawa mobil sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya asal di parkiran sekolah. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada sistem dimana suatu tempat parkiran dikhususkan untuk geng tertentu.<p>

Suara klakson yang tidak sabaran terdengar saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei kau! Singkirkan mobilmu dari sana itu tempatku!" teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari dalam mobil berwarna merah menyala.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat, Nona" kata Luhan cuek sambil melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari parkiran.

"_YA_!" _yeoja_ di dalam mobil itu berteriak lagi. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar Luhan, "Singkirkan mobilmu sebelum kau menyesal!"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan _yeoja_ itu dari lengannya. "Maumu apa sih, maaf ya tapi aku tidak suka membuat keributan dengan _yeoja_—"

Ups, Luhan kelepasan.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau juga _yeoja_ kan?" _yeoja_ itu menatap Luhan curiga. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya. Untung saja ia memiliki suara yang tidak terlalu berat sebagai seorang _namja_, jadi tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Kenapa masalah parkir saja diributkan sih?" suara seorang _namja_ menyela. _Namja_ dengan wajah tampan dan rahang tegas itu keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan _yeoja _sewot tadi.

"Sebelah sana masih banyak yang kosong, _kajja_ Irene _noona_, jangan membuat keributan lagi" _namja_ itu menarik lengan _yeoja_ bernama Irene yang masih setia memelototi Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun-ah! Ini tempatku! Setiap hari aku parkir disini! Dia saja yang tidak tahu diri!" Irene berteriak sambil menuding-nuding wajah Luhan.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya lagi bermaksud mengomel tapi _namja _bernama Sehun tadi keburu menarik lengan Irene, memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

"Ish, dasar aneh!" gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan beranjak dari tempat parkir.

"Luna-ya!" seorang _yeoja_ memanggilnya tapi Luhan entah tidak sadar atau apa mengacuhkan _yeoja_ itu dan terus berjalan.

"LUNA-YA! XI LUNA!" _yeoja_ itu tampak tak berputus asa dan terus memanggil Luhan—Luna.

_Ah iya, aku kan sekarang sedang menjadi Luna_. Luhan merutuki kebodohannya lagi dan berbalik menghadap _yeoja_ itu sambil tersenyum. "Ah—annyeong Sulli-ssi."

"Isshh tumben sekali sih kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' segala? Dan apa itu tadi dipanggil tidak menjawab?"

"Ah—tadi tidak dengar—"

"Heh kau tadi apa-apaan membuat masalah dengan Irene segala? Kau tahu sendiri kan semua orang di sekolah ini menghindari untuk membuat masalah dengannya? Kupikir kita sering membicarakan ini, ada apa denganmu ASTAGA!" potong Sulli panjang lebar. Luhan hanya _spechless_ dengan _yeoja_ di sebelahnya ini, cantik sih tapi cerewetnya minta ampun sama saja dengan Luna, pantas saja mereka berteman.

"Dan kenapa jalanmu terlihat aneh begitu? Seperti memiliki penis saja" komentar Sulli lagi yang sukses membuat Luhan terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Astaga yeoja ini benar-benar frontal_, batinnya.

"Oh iya, rencanamu untuk pergi ke London bagaimana hm?"

"Jad—"

"Aaaaa senangnyaaa lalu kapan jadinya kau pergi? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang Luhan _oppa _sudah datang dan kau pergi hari ini?" Sulli memotong perkataan Luhan lagi. Sungguh kecerewetan _yeoja_ itu di luar batas. _Apa memang semua yeoja seperti itu?_ Luhan membatin heran.

"_Yaaaaa_! Kenapa diam saja?" Sulli menyikut Luhan, yang membuat _namja_ itu meringis, tidak percaya dengan kekuatan _yeoja_ di sebelahnya ini.

"_Dia_ berangkat tadi pagi" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'dia'.

Sulli seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong."E-eh?"

"Luna—dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi"

Sulli membulatkan matanya, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Mi-mianhae oppa_, aku—"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita ke kelas saja, sepagi ini hidupku sudah tidak karuan" kata Luhan sembari berjalan mendahului Sulli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat jam istirahat Luhan berencana menemui Minseok di ruang guru, tapi kata salah seorang guru, sang pelatih tim sepakbola sekolah itu sedang bersama anggota timnya di lapangan. Luhan pun menyusul ke lapangan sepakbola yang letaknya di belakang sekolah, dia cukup terkagum dengan lapangan yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran lapangan sebuah sekolah menengah.<p>

Minseok tampak sedang memberi pengarahan pada anggota tim yang berbaris berjajar didepannya. Luhan menunggu di tepi lapangan sampai Minseok selesai dan berjalan menuju ke tepi lapangan, ke arahnya.

Luhan melambai ke arah Minseok dan _namja_ manis berpipi agak gembil itu membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Luna, ada apa sampai menemuiku ke lapangan segala?"

"Ini Luhan bukan Luna _pabbo_!" kata Luhan setengah berbisik.

Minseok membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "_MWO_? Tidak mungk—"

Sebelum Minseok meneruskan kalimatnya, Luhan terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Minseok dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya—dada palsunya. Minseok reflek memegangnya dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan mendalam.

"Nah, kau percaya kan?"

Minseok mengangguk dan mulai mencecar Luhan dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Luna akan segila itu berani menjalankan rencana yang pernah ia utarakan padanya.

Sementara Luhan dan Minseok sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, di tengah lapangan ada _namja_ yang tengah menatap mereka intens dengan mata tajam dan dinginnya. _Namja _itu secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan meremas dada—palsu yang dilakukan Minseok pada _yeoja_ yang ia ingat pernah dilihatnya di parkiran tadi pagi.

"Kapten kenapa melamun saja disitu?" suara rekan satu timnya menyadarkan kembali Oh Sehun, yang masih fokus menatap ke tepi lapangan.

"Ah tidak tidak!" Sehun pun menggelengkan kepala menyadari ketololannya mengurusi urusan orang dan kembali ke tengah lapangan bersama teman-teman satu timnya

Luhan dan Minseok masih mengobrol dengan santai di tepi lapangan, tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan tatapan Sehun—yang kini sudah kembali menggiring bola di tengah lapangan.

"Lu, sungguh kau tampak lebih cantik dari Luna, kalau saja aku menyukai wanita pasti aku sudah naksir padamu—"

"Aku bukan wanita—"

"Setidaknya kau sekarang sedang jadi wanita kan?"

Luhan baru sadar apa yang dibicarakan Minseok tadi dan sekarang menatap Minseok yang tengah menenggak minuman di botolnya dengan _shock_. "Tunggu dulu—Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau tidak menyukai wanita?"

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Minseok enteng.

"Kenapa bagaimana? Jelas itu sesuatu yang er—menyimpang kan?" Luhan agak ragu memakai kata 'menyimpang' tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Minseok menggedikkan bahunya. "Terserah orang lain saja mau menilai apa."

"Ehm—jadi kau punya pacar?" tanya Luhan ragu, ia takut salah bicara.

"Tidak sih, tapi ada seseorang yang kusukai—guru vokal di sekolah ini" Minseok menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa tipemu" ujar Luhan. Minseok hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil merona malu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku boleh kan bergabung dengan tim?" lanjut Luhan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku perlu persetujuan dari semua anggota tim—"

"Tapi kau kan pelatih mereka _hyung_, kau yang berhak memutuskan" protes Luhan.

"Tidak bisa begitu Lu, aku tetap harus meminta persetujuan mereka, terutama Sehun, kapten tim sepakbola sekolah ini. Yah—dia orangnya agak sulit diajak bekerja sama, jadi mungkin—"

"Aku pasti bisa meyakinkannya" kata Luhan mantap. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk ikut tim sepakbola sekolah Luna, meskipun ia tengah jadi _yeoja_.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha semampuku, asal kau mau menuruti satu permintaanku" kata Minseok sambil memasang ekspresi yang susah ditebak.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ikut klub vokal ya, biar aku ada alasan dekat dengan guru vokal itu, aku bisa berpura-pura menemanimu karena kau sangat pemalu atau apa, ayolah bantu aku, _jebaaal_" Minseok memohon dengan tampang sok imut, tidak sadarkah ia bahwa ia hampir berumur 25 tahun?

"Baiklah baiklah, asal kau juga membantuku masuk klub, bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Oke, deal!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat bel pulang berbunyi Luhan keluar dari kelasnya dengan muram, pasalnya di kelas ia mau tidak mau ikut acara bergosip, dan yang digosipkan tentu saja adalah <em>namja<em>. Luhan merasa bosan setengah mati, apalagi yang mereka bicarakan adalah Oh Sehun, selalu Oh Sehun dari awal sampai akhir jam pelajaran guru Kim—yang kebetulan kosong. Tentang Oh Sehun yang tampan melebihi Justin Bieber-lah, Oh Sehun yang menyukai _bubble tea_ dan bla bla bla. Mau tidak mau semua informasi tentang Oh Sehun itu tersimpan begitu saja dalam otak Luhan.

"Hei kenapa murung begitu?" sapa Minseok ketika Luhan sudah sampai di lapangan.

"Para _yeoja _itu menyebalkan, kerjanya hanya bergosip" gerutu Luhan.

"Hahahaha, kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka, 2 bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar lho—"

"SATU BULAN! Hanya satu bulan _yeoja_ gila itu bilang!" potong Luhan berang.

Saat Luhan dan Minseok tengah berdebat, Sehun memasuki lapangan, tampaknya ia baru saja selesai berganti pakaian.

"Langsung latihan atau _briefing_ dulu _coach_?" tanyanya pada Minseok, tanpa melirik Luhan sama sekali. _Huh, sombong sekali bocah ini_, batin Luhan sebal.

"_Briefing _dulu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" jawab Minseok. Sehun mengangguk sekilas, lalu berbalik ke lapangan untuk memanggil semua rekannya.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Minseok memulai _briefing_, sekaligus membicarakan mengenai masuknya anggota baru—yaitu Luhan.

"Er—jadi bagaimana?" tanya Minseok ragu, setelah menjelaskan perihal Luhan yang ingin masuk tim _namja_, karena di sekolah mereka tidak ada tim sepakbola _yeoja_.

"Apa tidak merepotkan _coach_ memiliki anggota wanita?" sindir salah satu anggota tim yang memiliki wajah paling menyebalkan—menurut Luhan.

"Sebenarnya menurutku bukan masalah merepotkan atau tidak, yang lebih penting dia punya _skill _atau tidak?" kali ini Oh Sehun yang berbicara, dengan nada tajam.

Luhan sungguh ingin meninju wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu, yang seenaknya saja meragukan kemampuannya. Ingin rasanya ia menarik bocah yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya itu ke tengah lapangan dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, tapi untungnya Luhan masih ingat ia tengah memakai rok super pendek sekarang.

"Kalau kau perlu bukti aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu, Sehun-ssi" kata Luhan dengan nada dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Silahkan" balas Sehun datar.

"Bisa ikut denganku ke tengah lapangan?" pinta Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dengan angkuh dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan sambil memegang bola. Sementara para anggota tim lainnya bergerak ke tepi lapangan. Minseok mengikuti mereka ke pinggir, sambil melempar pandangan khawatir pada Luhan.

Pertandingan satu lawan satu antara calon anggota baru dan sang kapten dimulai.

Luhan diberi keringanan mendapatkan bola duluan, Sehun berusaha merebut bola walaupun agak sungkan untuk berada terlalu dekat dengan Luhan mengingat dia wanita.

"_YA_! Main yang serius!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun terus-menerus menghindari bersenggolan dengannya. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali berusaha merebut bola.

Luhan bergerak sangat lincah saat menggiring bola, seakan ada magnet penarik bola di sepatunya. Walaupun ia agak kepayahan karena dengan bodohnya masih memakai rok pendeknya. Luhan berlari menuju gawang, Sehun agak tertinggal di belakang kali ini. Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menendang bola dengan kaki kanannya ke arah gawang yang masih lumayan jauh.

"GOOOLLL" teriak Luhan histeris saat berhasil melesakkan bola ke gawang. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh, lupa kalau masih memakai rok.

"Ehem—rokmu" kata Sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi lupa bahwa ia tengah menjadi _yeoja_. Dengan gaya sok anggun yang aneh ia membenarkan roknya dan rambut—wig—nya yang berantakan kemudian berlari ke pinggir lapangan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Semua anggota tim melirik Sehun, penasaran bagaimana respon si _ice prince_ itu.

"Lumayan" jawab Sehun lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar yang menurut Luhan super menyebalkan.

"Lalu?" desak Luhan, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Masa percobaan satu minggu, kalau kau bertahan kau masuk, kalau tidak—tahu sendiri kan?" jawab Sehun, kemudian sang kapten tim itu kembali ke tengah lapangan memainkan bolanya. Teman-temannya sesama anggota klub hanya bergumam tak jelas mendengar keputusannya, lalu bergerak mengikuti Sehun ke tengah lapangan.

"_Hyuuung_ bagaimana? Kau kan pelatihnya kenapa kau biarkan dia bersikap menyebalkan begitu sih?" rengek Luhan pada Minseok.

"Panggil aku _oppa, pabbo_!" bisik Minseok sambil melotot. Luhan membekap mulutnya, baru sadar ia salah bicara.

"Jadi bagaimana?" rengek Luhan lagi, sambil menarik-narik tangan Minseok, sungguh tampak seperti _yeoja_ sungguhan.

"Kita turuti saja kemauannya, kau harus bisa menjalani uji coba selama seminggu" jawab Minseok. Luhan langsung menekuk mukanya.

_Ugh mau masuk klub saja susah sekali sih, jadi yeoja itu menyebalkan_, batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Satu-persatu anggota klub meninggalkan lapangan setelah latihan berakhir, Minseok mengikuti mereka, tersisa Luhan dan Sehun di lapangan.<p>

"Jadi kau masih meragukanku? Karena aku _yeoja_ atau apa?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun hendak beranjak dari lapangan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka orang tifak ber-_skill _yang mengandalkan koneksi" jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Mengandalkan koneksi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan gusar. Ia tidak terima dituduh sedemikian rupa.

"Kau dekat dengan Minseok _hyung_ kan? Atau malah kau itu pacarnya?" tuduh Sehun, tetap dengan nada dingin.

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia membuka pakaiannya sekarang dan menunjukkan bahwa ia _namja_ daripada dituduh yang bukan-bukan seperti itu. Ia pacaran dengan Minseok? Yang benar saja?

"Dengar ya, aku dan Minseok _hyu_—ehem—maksudku Minseok _oppa_ hanya teman yang sama-sama menyukai bola, dan dia mengakui _skill_-ku walaupun aku _yeoja_" tegas Luhan.

"Yah—baiklah kita buktikan saja seminggu ke depan seperti apa kemampuanmu"

.

.

.

**Review juseyooo :))**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hai cantik, rupanya kelas kita bersebelahan ya," sapa seorang _namja_ dengan nada menggoda, yang Luhan kenal sebagai teman setimnya yang berwajah menyebalkan kemarin.

"Benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum, padahal dalam hati menggerutu habis-habisan.

"Namaku Henry. Kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan secara langsung, iya kan?" kata _namja _itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luna—Xi Luna" Luhan menyambut uluran tangan _namja_ itu, dan sialnya _namja_ bernama Henry itu sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan tangan Luhan. Sambil tersenyum aneh dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, Henry terus menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

"Er—bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Henry melepaskan tangan Luhan sambil nyengir. "Ah—maaf, aku terlalu bahagia bisa menggenggam tangan bidadari cantik sepertimu."

Luhan benar-benar ingin muntah jika terus menerus bersama _namja_ menyebalkan ini dan segala rayuan bodohnya.

"Baiklah Henry-_ssi_, aku mau masuk kelas dulu," pamit Luhan berusaha menghindari Henry, tapi Henry dengan cekatan memblokir pintu kelas Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa buru-buru? Bel masuk masih lama, aku kan masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, _princess_," rayu Henry lagi. Siapa saja tolong Luhan yang tengah mati-matian menahan mual di perutnya karena rayuan bodoh Henry.

"Kau beruntung sekali tahu, bisa masuk tim dengan mudah, biasanya si bocah berwajah besi itu susah sekali menerima orang baru dalam tim, apalagi kau _yeoja_—"

"Yah—mungkin karena menurutnya aku memiliki kemampuan," kata Luhan percaya diri..

"Atau karena kau sangat cantik—" Henry mulai lagi dengan rayuannya. "Aku dulu sering melihatmu sih, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dari jarak dekat kau secantik ini."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah malas menanggapi Henry.

"Pokoknya dalam seminggu ini kau harus berusaha keras, aku akan jadi orang yang berada di garis depan untuk mendukungmu masuk tim," oceh Henry berapi-api. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, kali ini bel masuk benar-benar sudah berbunyi"

Henry menyingkir dari pintu kelas Luhan dengan berat hati. "Ehm—boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu hal?" tanya Henry sebelum beranjak menuju kelas XII-2, kelasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan sedikit curiga.

"Mulai saat ini panggil aku _oppa_" kata Henry sambil agak malu-malu.

Luhan nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, frustasi dengan _namja_ bodoh didepannya ini, mereka sama-sama _namja_ dan mereka seumuran. Tapi ia menyuruh Luhan memanggilnya _oppa_? Sungguh menggelikan dan lebih ke arah menjijikan sebenarnya.

"Er—tapi kita seumuran Henry-_ssi_" Luhan berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin.

Henry menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Iya sih, tapi aku akan sangat bahagia kalau kau mau memanggilku _oppa_, karena aku—"

"—menyukaimu!" teriak Henry sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

Luhan _sweatdrop_. Sungguh ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang antara kasihan, tidak tega, dan sedikit jijik pada Henry. Tapi sudahlah, anggap saja yang Henry sukai adalah Luna, bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan masuk kelas, anak-anak kelas XII-1 tengah ramai membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi semuanya terdiam ketika ia masuk. Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan segera duduk disamping Sulli.

"_Oppa_, kau serius mau masuk tim sepakbola?" bisik Sulli sesaat setelah Luhan duduk.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu sendiri kan aku suka bermain bola."

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Luna-ya, kau benar-benar ikut tim? Maksudku selama ini setahuku kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau _namja_ seperti itu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu menginterogasi.

"Itu karena kalian tidak tahu saja—"

"Ah—atau jangan-jangan kau masuk tim untuk mendekati Oh Sehun? Benar begitu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu penuh selidik. Luhan menghela nafas lelah, ia menatap Sulli untuk meminta bantuan.

"Yang benar saja Mirae-ya! Luna itu sudah punya pacar di London sana. Dia suka sepakbola gara-gara sering melihat pacarnya itu bermain bola," bela Sulli. _Yeoja_ bernama Mirae itu hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sulli yang cukup masuk akal.

Luhan menatap Sulli dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. Ia lelah menjelaskan ini itu kepada semua orang. Menjadi _yeoja_ sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Oppa_, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Oh Sehun, kau bisa dihajar oleh semua fans fanatiknya—" bisik Sulli memperingatkan.

"_Arrasseo_, lagipula dia sepertinya bukan orang yang asik untuk dijadikan teman," jawab Luhan.

"TEMAN-TEMAN MOHON PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR!" suara sang ketua kelas menginterupsi. "Hari ini pelajaran olahraga kita adalah renang, jadi kita segera ke kolam renang setelah bel ganti pelajaran nanti berbunyi."

Jantung Luhan seperti berhenti seketika. Renang? Bisa ketahuan penyamarannya kalau ia memakai baju renang _yeoja _dan bagian tubuh vitalnya terlihat. Dan bagaimana pula dengan rambut dan dada palsunya?

"Sulli, bagaimana ini?" bisik Luhan meminta bantuan.

"Tenang _oppa_, kau bisa berpura-pura sedang datang bulan kan?" bisik Sulli sambil mengedip dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"S-sedang _apa_?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Menstruasi _oppa_," bisik Sulli lagi.

Luhan menatap Sulli tak percaya, itu sungguh ide brilian tapi benar-benar menyakiti harga dirinya. Dia yang notabene seorang _ssangnamja_ harus pura-pura sedang menstruasi? Luhan ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursi samping kolam renang dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga sedang berhalangan betulan, mendengarkan obrolan mereka dengan bosan.

"Hei cantik, kebetulan sekali—ah bukan kebetulan tapi sepertinya ini takdir," tiba-tiba suara tidak asing menyapanya. Luhan menengok dan tebakannya benar—Henry tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Henry-_ssi_ kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Luhan basa-basi.

"Sepertinya kelas kita digabung, dan ada kelas X juga disana," jelas Henry. Luhan menatap sekeliling, dan ternyata benar, ada lebih banyak orang berdatangan ke kolam renang. Dan sekilas ia melihat Oh Sehun.

"Ehm—Sehun itu sekelas denganmu ya?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh.

"Eh? Dia itu kelas X, _princess_" kata Henry, agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

_APA?_

Jadi _namja_ tengil yang selama ini terus merendahkan dirinya itu hanya bocah yang lebih muda darinya? Bahkan dia tidak pernah memanggilnya _hyung_—ah maksudnya _noona_. Luhan sangat kesal.

"Kau kenapa tidak ikut berenang? Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatmu dengan pakaian renang," kata Henry genit.

"Tamu bulanan perempuan," jawab Luhan malas.

"Ah—pantas saja daritadi kau sewot padaku" Henry sok menyimpulkan.

_Aku sewot karena kau memang menyebalkan pabbo_, rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu, _see you later_,_ princess_," kata Henry sambil melempar _flying kiss_, membuat teman-teman Luhan yang berada disampingnya terkikik. Luhan hanya melempar pandangan ke arah lain dengan jengkel.

"Kau tampaknya sangat akrab dengan Henry," suara lain menginterupsi Luhan, suara dingin dan angkuh yang tidak asing—Oh Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Luhan tanpa melirik Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berusaha merayu semua orang di tim agar kau bisa masuk kan?" tuduh Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan.

Luhan menengok dengan gusar. "Kenapa sih kau selalu berburuk sangka pada orang?"

"Bukan berburuk sangka, tapi itu kenyataan kan? Kemarin Minseok _hyung_, sekarang Henry, besok siapa lagi yang akan kau rayu?" kata Sehun sambil mendecih meremehkan.

Luhan benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan bocah ini sekarang juga, tapi sebelumnya ia ingin menghajar wajah datar dan angkuhnya sampai babak belur.

Saat Luhan hendak membalas kata-kata Sehun peluit dari sang guru olahraga berbunyi, Sehun kembali ke pinggir kolam renang sambil melempar pandangan meremehkan pada Luhan. _Sialan_, batin Luhan geram.

Selama pelajaran renang Luhan hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya dengan bosan, sesekali juga harus menanggapi Henry yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari pinggir kolam renang. Ia juga beberapa kali menangkap Sehun tengah berbicara dengan _yeoja_ sewot yang ditemuinya di parkiran tempo hari. _Yeoja_ itu sepertinya sekelas dengan Henry. Dan anehnya beberapa kali _yeoja_ itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Luhan berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Peluit berbunyi lagi. Mereka diizinkan istirahat selama 15 menit. Dan saat itu Sulli tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Luhan.

"Aduh, kenapa kau tadi mengobrol dengan Oh Sehun, bisa berakibat fatal tahu," desis Sulli dengan tampang khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Dan tadi juga ia tidak mengobrol, kata mengobrol terlalu hangat untuk menggambarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Tadi Irene melihat kalian, biasa gawat urusannya," kata Sulli serius.

"Memang dia itu siapa sih? Dari awal bertemu aku sudah sebal padanya—"

"Sebal pada siapa omong-omong?" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Luhan. _Yeoja_ dengan rambut ber-_highlight_ pink berdiri di depan Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan menatapnya malas. "Ada urusan apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Irene dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia menarik tangan Luhan, yang mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Diiringi dengan tatapan Sulli yang luar biasa cemas.

Di sudut kolam renang yang agak sepi, Irene menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi—kau berusaha merayu Sehun, begitu?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan jujur. Tapi bukan Irene namanya jika percaya begitu saja.

"Lantas kenapa kalian mengobrol dengan begitu mesra tadi? Dan bahkan kau juga ikut klub bola? Sungguh menggelikan!" cecar Irene berusaha menyudutkan Luhan.

"Tadi kami tidak mengobrol, asal kau tahu. Dan aku mengikuti klub bola karena aku ingin, bukan karena Sehun—"

"PEMBOHONG!" teriak Irene, memotong perkataan Luhan yang sebenarnya sepenuhnya jujur itu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi memang begitu kenyataanya," Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan dan hendak pergi ketika Irene menarik bajunya dan—

—mendorongnya ke kolam renang.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Luhan berang dari dalam kolam renang. Sialan, bisa-bisa ia ketahuan kalau begini. Luhan menutupi bagian dadanya dengan panik, dan untung saja rambut palsunya masih bertengger pada tempatnya.

Belum sempat ia melontarkan omelan pada Irene, tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dan membawa Luhan pada gendongannya.

_Apa? Gendongan?_

Oh Sehun—menggendongnya keluar dari kolam renang, sementara Luhan masih sibuk menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan!" kali ini Irene yang berteriak berang. Sehun hanya melewatinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Irene terus berteriak memanggil Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tapi _namja_ itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Ehm—kau bisa turunkan aku disini," kata Luhan kikuk.

"Kau membawa pakaian olahraga kan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar mandi, dan mengambilkan pakaian olahragamu di loker," kata Sehun tanpa mempedulikan permintaan Luhan.

Luhan merona.

_Astaga, kenapa aku merona begini? Dia kan juga namja? Sadar Xi Luhan sadar!_ Luhan mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Er—terima kasih" kata Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula salahku kau jadi seperti ini," kata Sehun, dengan nada kembali dingin. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Tentu saja Sehun melakukan ini karena ia merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bodoh karena mengira Sehun menolongnya karena mungkin _namja _itu menyukainya.

_Xi Luhan bodoh! Ingat kau itu straight!_ Lagi-lagi _inner _Luhan merutuk.

"Ehm—_yeoja_ tadi pacarmu?" tanya Luhan, yang kemudian merutuki dirinya lagi kenapa ia harus menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Bukan—tapi kami sudah kenal dari kecil, ayahku dan ayahnya berteman," jelas Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus menjelaskan ini pada Luhan. Padahal jika orang lain yang bertanya ia tidak pernah merasa hal itu penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," kata Luhan lega. _Hey Luhan, kenapa kau harus lega?_

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu—"

"Lantas kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Sehun, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, tapi dalam hati ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak tentu saja tidak," jawab Luhan tergagap sambil merona imut.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan di depan ruang ganti wanita.

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku ganti baju dulu baru mengambilkanmu pakaian ganti, tidak mungkin kan aku keluar dengan pakaian ini?" kata Sehun setengah bercanda. Luhan baru sadar kalau Sehun hanya memakai celana renangnya, ia merona lagi.

Luhan mengomeli dirinya lagi yang terus-menerus merona seperti _yeoja_. Padahal yang dipunyai Sehun sama seperti miliknya kan? Hanya saja lebih besar—mungkin?

"Ba-baiklah," kata Luhan sambil melesat masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Xi Luhan, kuasai dirimu, kau itu _straight_, seratus persen _straight_!," gumam Luhan sambil menatap dirinya di cermin ruang ganti. "Ah sial, gara-gara benda ini hidupku jadi runyam begini" gumamnya lagi sambil memegang dada palsunya yang untungnya masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei _princess_, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Henry khawatir, saat Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti wanita.

"Aku baik, tenang saja."

Saat Luhan dan Henry tengah berbincang, Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti pria, setelah kembali memakai pakaian renangnya. Pandangan Luhan dan Sehun bertemu, tapi tatapan Sehun kembali dingin kali ini, Luhan sungguh tak mengerti. Luhan hendak menyapa Sehun tapi _namja_ itu buru-buru pergi menuju kolam renang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Sehun, _princess_?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa," Luhan tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Henry.

"Tapi tadi dia menggendongmu segala, aku cemburu tahu," kata Henry sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, berlagak kesal. Luhan bingung hendak berekspresi apa.

"Sudah kembali ke kolam renang sana, sudah hampir habis jam istirahatnya," kata Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau kembali ke kelas saja _princess_, aku tak ingin nenek sihir itu menjahatimu lagi," kata Henry, Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar kata 'nenek sihir' yang menurutnya pas juga untuk menggambarkan _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu.

"_Arrasseo_, aku kembali ke kelas," kata Luhan akhirnya. Henry melambai dengan semangat ke Luhan yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Luhan. Jengah juga lama-lama dipanggil _princess_, itu benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria _manly_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan kembali berkumpul dengan anggota klub sepakbolanya. Sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di lapangan dengan seragam bolanya, Henry sudah mengekorinya dan memujinya cantik. Sementara Sehun terus menghindari kontak dengannya, Luhan bingung sendiri sebenarnya apa sih salahnya?

"Hari ini aku boleh ikut bermain kan?" tanya Luhan setelah berhasil menghampiri Sehun akhirnya.

"Kau melihat permainan kami saja dulu," jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, fokus membetulkan sepatunya.

Luhan menurut kali ini, tidak mau memancing keributan dengan Sehun, lagipula tadi _namja_ ini sudah berbuat baik padanya kan?

Tapi niat Luhan untuk tidak membuat keributan malah dikacaukan oleh Sehun, _namja_ itu dengan semena-mena menyuruh Luhan mengambil minuman, dan bolak balik dari pinggir ke tangah lapangan berkali-kali. Selain itu jika bola _out_ cukup jauh Luhan yang bertugas mengambilnya. Ia dijadikan semacam pembantu umum disini, Luhan benar-benar kesal.

"Kapten, kenapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh dia seperti itu? Dia kan _yeoja_, kasihan dia," Henry akhirnya buka suara, tidak tega _princess_-nya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Semua orang yang mau masuk klub harus tahan banting, _yeoja_ atau _namja_ sama saja," kata Sehun dingin.

Henry mendengus sebal, meninggalkan kapten menyebalkannya dan berlari ke arah Luhan yang tampak kepayahan di pinggir lapangan.

"_Princess_, kau tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa, sudah sana kau kembali ke lapangan, nanti kena omel," jawab Luhan sambil sedikit terengah.

"Tapi aku salut padamu, sebagai _yeoja_ kau sangat tangguh, _princess jjang_!" hibur Henry sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh.

Henry segera kembali ke lapangan, menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh sang kapten. Sepeninggal Henry, Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing, beberapa kali Minseok menanyakan apa dirinya baik-baik saja. Luhan menjawab ia tak apa karena tidak ingin Minseok khawatir. Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja karena matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"_PRINCESS_!" teriakan Henry membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tergeletak pingsan. Semuanya berlari ke arah Luhan, termasuk Sehun.

"_Princess_, sadarlah!" teriak Henry sambil membawa kepala Luhan ke pangkuannya.

"Biar aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," kali ini Sehun bersuara.

"Tidak biar aku saja!" tukas Henry.

Sehun menatap tajam Henry, yang membuat _namja_ itu mengkerut, kemudian menyerahkan Luhan pada Sehun yang kemudian menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kurasa mereka berdua cukup serasi," ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Henry sebal.

"Wajah mereka saja agak mirip, mungkin mereka berjodoh," kata Minseok lagi dengan enteng tanpa mempedulikan Henry yang berekspresi ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Hari ini latihan kita sudahi sampai sini saja," lanjut Minseok, diikuti dengan bubarnya satu-persatu anggota tim.

"Aku akan menyusul _princess_," kata Henry lagi berapi-api.

"Jangan terlalu berharap kalau tidak ingin kecewa—" Minseok memperingatkan, Henry hanya men-_deathglare_-nya kemudian berlari pergi menyusul _princess_-nya.

"—karena dia _namja_," gumam Minseok pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih yaaa buat yang udah follow, fav, review, bikin saya jadi semangat nulisnya :))**

***bow***


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berkunang-kunang. Menyadari bahwa pemandangan di atasnya bukan lagi langit berwarna biru, melainkan dinding putih ruang kesehatan.

"Ah—sakit sekali kepalaku," gumam Luhan saat berusaha bangun. "Eh? Sehun?" ia terkejut mendapati Sehun tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang tempatnya tidur.

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sudah sadar rupanya. Baiklah, aku bisa pergi kalau begitu," katanya sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Hei—"

Sehun tidak menggubris panggilan Luhan. Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan—yang ternyata dikuncinya, dan Henry menghambur masuk.

"_YA_! Kenapa pintunya dikunci segala sih! Tidak tahu apa kalau ada orang panik—"

"Kau hanya akan membuat keributan di dalam kalau kau masuk," jawab Sehun enteng sambil meninggalkan Henry yang melotot.

"_Princeeesss princeeesss_, kau baik-baik saja kan? Mana yang sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Henry bertubi-tubi dengan gaya berlebihan khasnya.

Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, tadi siapa yang membawaku kesini?"  
>"Si manusia es itu tentu saja, padahal aku sudah hendak membawamu kesini tapi dia merebutmu dariku—ugh," gerutu Henry, terdengar seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang ngambek karena mainannya diambil temannya.<p>

_Jadi Sehun yang membawaku kesini? Padahal dia juga yang membuatku seperti ini, maunya apa sih sebenarnya?_ Batin Luhan heran.

Henry mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang tengah melamun. "_Princess_, kau benar sudah tak apa? Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, Henry-ah, aku membawa mobil," tolak Luhan halus. Henry hanya mengangguk lalu pamit pulang, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Beberapa saat setelah Henry pergi, Minseok datang.

"Lu, kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa? Yakin bisa menyetir sendiri?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kau tahu kan aku ini _namja_, aku tidak selemah itu, jangan bertingkah seperti mereka bisa tidak sih?" omel Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Minseok pelan.

"Maaf jadi membentakmu, aku hanya sedang kesal saja pada Oh Sehun, sepertinya aku ingin menyerah saja masuk tim—"

"Eh? Yang benar saja! Kemana Xi Luhan yang selama ini aku kenal? Yang pantang menyerah, yang bahkan berani menantang seorang kapten sepakbola sekolah menengah ketika ia masih sekolah dasar?" kata Minseok berapi-api, berusaha membangkitkan semangat Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh. "Dan waktu itu saat adu penalti kau gagal memasukkan bola."

"_Ya, Ya_! Jangan dibahas bagian itu, sungguh memalukan kalah dari tim anak kecil," protes Minseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau sangat hebat _hyung_, bisa jadi pelatih sepakbola, aku iri padamu," kata Luhan tulus.

"Hei, kau lebih hebat bisa bergabung dengan klub di London, aku yang seharusnya iri," tukas Minseok.

"Tapi setiap hari harus main kucing-kucingan terus _hyung_, kalau ketahuan paman apalagi _appa_ bisa habis semuanya," jelas Luhan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti _appa_-mu pasti mengerti," kata Minseok bijak. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengamini dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil silver milik Luhan baru saja memasuki halaman rumah, ketika ponsel sang pemilik mobil berdering. Ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"_Luhanieee, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik kan? Tidak ada yang menjahatimu kan di sekolah? Wig dan dada palsunya tidak rusak kan? Tidak pernah lep—"  
><em>Suara cempreng di seberang telepon menyerang Luhan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya.

"_YA_! BISA TIDAK SIH BERTANYA SATU-PERSATU!" teriak Luhan, bibi Jung meliriknya heran saat ia memasuki rumah, Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"_Aku hanya khawatir padamuuuuu." _

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, takut bibi Jung mendengar percakapannya dan Luna, bisa gawat kalau bibi Jung mengadu pada _appa _atau _eomma_-nya.

"_Ya! Kenapa kau menjadikanku populer eoh? Dikejar-kejar si Henry aneh itu, kemudian Oh Sehun di manusia tanpa ekspresi, aduh hidupku hancur—"_

"_Ya_! Kau yang lebih dulu menghancurkan hidupku, dasaarrrrr!" teriak Luhan berapi-api.

"_Eh ngomong-omong siapa yang kau pilih diantara mereka?"_

"APA MAKSUDMU! AKU INI MASIH NORMAL XI LUNA!" Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perkataan saudaranya itu.

"_Yah—kalau Sulli bilang sih kau lebih menyukai Oh Sehun—"_

PIP.

Luhan mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Kesal dengan semua omongan Luna. Dan lebih kesal lagi pada Sulli yang seenaknya saja menyebarkan gosip pada Luna, dan apa itu tentang dia lebih menyukai Oh Sehun? Mereka benar-benar sudah gila.

"Tapi aku benar-benar masih normal kan?" gumam Luhan dalam hati, kembali teringat kejadian dimana Sehun menggendongnya, dengan sangat _manly_. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tampak seperti orang gila sekarang, "KAU _STRAIGHT_ XI LUHAN, SERATUS—PERSEN _STRAIGHT_!" katanya lagi meyakinkan diri.

Tapi sayangnya malam harinya dengan tidak elitnya ia malah memimpikan Oh Sehun, yang membuatnya terjaga di malam hari dan terlalu takut untuk tidur lagi—khawatir muncul mimpi yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan berjalan agak sempoyongan di parkiran, akibat insiden memimpikan Oh Sehun semalam jam tidurnya menjadi berantakan. Secara tidak sengaja matanya yang masih ingin terpejam itu menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun dan nenek sihir—Luhan menyebutnya begitu sekarang—Irene.

Irene tampak bergelayut dengan manja dilengan Sehun—yang tampak berusaha melepaskan tangan Irene tapi ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, ia mengurungkan niatnya melepas tangan Irene dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Irene tampak sangat senang dan bertambah erat memegang tangan Sehun. Ketika mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Luhan, Irene tersenyum sinis sementara Sehun menganggap seolah-olah Luhan tak ada disana.

Luhan benar-benar kesal. Entah kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap atau—dia cemburu?

"Lakukan sesukamu Oh Sehun, aku tidak peduli, persetan denganmu dan nenek sihir itu," gumam Luhan geram ketika Sehun dan Irene sudah tak terlihat.

"Hei _princess_, pagi-pagi kenapa sudah menggerutu begitu? Nanti cantiknya hilang lho—" mendengar panggilan _princess_, Luhan tak perlu menengok untuk memastikan bahwa yang tengah menyapanya adalah Henry.

Tanpa menghiraukan Henry karena ia sedang sangat kesal. Luhan berjalan menjauhi parkiran—menuju ke kelasnya. Bukan Henry namanya jika menyerah begitu saja karena diacuhkan, ia terus mengekori Luhan sambil mengoceh panjang lebar walaupun tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sulli-ya, sebenarnya Irene itu kekasih Oh Sehun bukan sih?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Sulli yang tengah memakan bekal makan siangnya hampir tersedak.

"Kemapawibawibabertanyabwegitu?" kata Sulli tak jelas dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu—"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" ulang Sulli lagi setelah menelan makananya dengan susah payah.

Luhan menggeletakkan kepalanya di samping kotak makanan Sulli. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sulli memandang Luhan dengan curiga, sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar menyukainya ya _oppa_?" bisiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Luhan dengan pipi bersemu merah. Semoga saja Sulli tidak menyadari rona merah di wajah Luhan.

"Setahuku sih mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil, mereka bertetangga, orang tua mereka berteman dan kudengar mereka sudah dijodohkan—"

Luhan sontak menegakkan kepalanya _shock_. "Dijodohkan? Kau bercanda kan? Itu pasti hanya gosip kan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sulli.

"Eh eh eh? Katanya tidak suka? Kenapa responmu berlebihan seperti itu hm?" ledek Sulli sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Luhan melepas cengkramannya dari bahu Sulli, merasa salah tingkah seakan baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"HALO SEMUANYA—" sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar di depan kelas, Luhan kenal betul suara itu. "Tidak apa kan aku masuk kelas kalian? Aku hanya ingin menemui _princess_-ku, lanjutkan saja yang tengah kalian lakukan tidak usah pedulikan aku" lanjut sang pemilik suara, tak lain tak buka adalah Henry sambil nyengir ke arah Luhan yang tengah menepuk jidatnya malu.

"_YA_! Apa-apaan sih kesini segala!" protes Luhan.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak ke kantin, _princess_?" tanya Henry dengan nada manja.

"Sedang tidak _mood_ saja," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Oh, PMS ya?" tebak Henry sok tahu.

Luhan _sweatdrop_. Sulli disampingnya nyaris tersedak lagi.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahu nanti siang kita tidak ada latihan, pelatih Minseok sedang ada urusan katanya," jelas Henry sambil hendak mencomot sesuatu di kotak bekal Sulli yang langsung menutup kotak bekalnya dengan protektif.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Luhan sambil menebak-nebak kira-kira urusan apa yang dimaksud Henry, setahunya urusan yang paling disukai dan paling sering dikerjakan Minseok adalah makan.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita kencan?" tanya Henry sambil meringis tak tahu malu. Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut. Sementara Sulli mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Er—aku kebetulan sudah ada janji—dengan seseorang sepulang sekolah," Luhan beralasan sekenanya.

Henry tampak kecewa. "Yah—aku kalah cepat ya," katanya murung. "Tapi tak apa, masih ada lain waktu, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, _princess_!" nada suaranya secepat kilat berubah ceria lagi. Sambil melempar _flying kiss_ Henry keluar kelas diiringi tawa lepas Sulli.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila!" desis Luhan.

"Dan dia benar-benar menyukaimu, hahaha _Daebak!_" kata Sulli sambil terus tertawa, tidak memedulikan Luhan yang siap mencekiknya kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Henry menghadang Luhan di depan pintu kelas XII-1, sepertinya dia belum menyerah soal mengajak kencan, mengira dia bisa merubah pikiran Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ada janji Henry-ah—" Luhan masih berusaha menolak.

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan menangkap sosok Oh Sehun tengah berjalan ke arahnya—arah kelas Henry lebih tepatnya. Dia tampak hendak menemui seseorang, mata Luhan terus memerhatikan Sehun sementara Henry masih terus merayunya ini itu. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seseorang yang membuat Luhan mendengus sebal—Irene. Luhan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Noona_, kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," kata Sehun.

Irene langsung cemberut. "Dengan siapa Sehun-ah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, mereka teman lamaku," jawab Sehun singkat. "Aku pergi dulu, kau segeralah telepon sopirmu."

Irene mau tidak mau menuruti Sehun, dan berbalik kembali ke kelasnya sambil menekuk wajahnya. Sehun melewati kelas Luhan lagi, melihat Luhan dan Henry sekilas dengan sudut matanya. Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura fokus pada Henry.

"_Princess_, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?" rajuk Henry.

"E-eh? Iya aku dengar, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, lain kali saja," Luhan sebenarnya menyesal telah membohongi Henry, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia menerima ajakan Henry? Kencan? Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan pusing.

"Hahh, baiklah, tapi aku tak akan menyerah sampai disini, _princess_, aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu!" kata Henry dengan gaya berapi-api khasnya. Luhan hanya meringis, benar-benar merasa jahat karena menipu Henry yang tulus menyukainya. Henry yang malang karena menyukainya yang sebenarnya _namja_.

Setelah dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari Henry, Luhan berhasil pulang dengan selamat—tanpa Henry mengekorinya.

"Eh? Itu Sehun kan?" gumam Luhan saat matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dilapisi _hoodie_ berwarna hitam tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, tampaknya motornya mogok.

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di depan motor _namja_ itu, dan menghampirinya. "_Ya_ Oh Sehun! Motormu kenapa?"

Sehun kaget melihat Luhan ada di depannya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku kan memang biasa lewat sini. Motormu kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba mesinnya mati, kurasa aku harus menelepon bengkel—"

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, tampaknya kau sedang buru-buru," tawar Luhan.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Luhan ke mobilnya, meninggalkan motor besarnya yang berwarna hitam untuk dibawa pihak bengkel.

Mereka tidak menyadari dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan pedih. "Jadi, orang itu Sehun?" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas dalam. Ia kemudian menjalankan kembali mobil berwarna kuning noraknya.

"Nah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun duduk di sampingnya dan ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau begitu menyukai Hello Kitty ya?" Sehun malah bertanya balik, melihat pernak-pernik Helo Kitty di mobil Luhan.

Luhan _sweatdrop_, ia sangat malu, untung saja ia tengah menjadi _yeoja_ saat ini, tidak apa kan _yeoja _suka dengan kucing imut itu?

"Kau mau kemana, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi, berusaha kembali ke topik awal.

"Biar aku tunjukkan arahnya, kau cukup menyetir saja," kata Sehun _bossy_. Luhan jengkel, sudah diberi tumpangan malah seenaknya saja menyuruh ini itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit mobil berjalan, melewati beberapa tikungan dan gang kecil, mereka sampai pada kompleks perumahan yang agak kumuh. Luhan sedikit terkejut orang sesombong Oh Sehun memiliki teman di kawasan semacam ini.

"Nah, kita sampai," kata Sehun ketika mobil Luhan tepat berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang bangunannya sudah agak bobrok.

Luhan benar-benar terkejut kali ini.

"Hei, kau mau ikut masuk tidak?" tawar Sehun.

"Eh? A-aku?" Luhan malah gelagapan.

"Ck, tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi? Boneka Hello Kitty besarmu itu?"

Luhan hanya merona malu, dalam hati mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan terus-terusan gugup jika berada dekat dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah," kata Luhan pelan.

Mereka berdua masuk ke panti asuhan. Disambut dengan teriakan gembira anak-anak yang berada di dalam. Sehun tersenyum ramah kepada mereka, senyum yang baru pertama kali Luhan lihat.

"_Oppaaaaa_, siapa yang datang bersamamu? Cantik sekaliiii, pacar _oppa_ yaa?" tanya gadis kecil berpipi tembam yang kini berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Luhan hanya menunduk malu mendengar perkataan bocah itu.

Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu. "Dia teman _oppa_, dan kalau kalian baik padanya dia juga akan jadi teman kalian, iya kan Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan merona lagi dan mengangguk dengan kikuk. "Ah, iya tentu saja."

"Kalian serasi sekali, cantik dan tampan, seperti Barbie dan Ken hihihi," kali ini bocah dengan boneka Barbie di tangannya yang bicara.

Lagi-lagi Luhan merona, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri. _Dimana image manly-mu Xi Luhan?_

"_Oppa_ membawa pinkupinku tidak? Hari ini aku ingin bermain dengan pinkupinku," kata bocah yang ada di gendongan Sehun.

"Tentu saja bawa sayang," Sehun mengusak rambut gadis kecil itu lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan boneka rillakuma kecil dengan kostum berwarna pink. Luhan nyaris terbahak, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

Bocah kecil itu turun dari gendongan Sehun dengan riang dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain boneka.

"Ehm—kau sering ke tempat ini ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Panti asuhan ini milik _eomma_-ku. Setelah beliau tak ada aku yang mengurus panti asuhan ini," jelas Sehun. Luhan hampir menganga tak percaya. Si manusia berhati es yang dikenalnya selama ini ternyata hatinya lebih hangat dari siapapun. Sisi lain Sehun sungguh membuatnya bertambah—kagum.

"Pulanglah, sepertinya kau lelah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Sehun tulus, sambil menunjukkan senyum langkanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin bermain boneka bersama mereka," kata Luhan sambil nyengir, lalu secepat kilat mengambil beberapa boneka Hello Kitty di mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tertawa-tawa bersama anak-anak yang lain sambil memainkan bonekanya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan. "Dasar kekanakan."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haiiii makasihh yg udah follow fav review, semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa :)**

**See You in the Next Chap :)**

**Makasih sudah mau membaca :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan benar-benar merasa gila karena terus-menerus menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Yang kini tengah bercanda bersama anak-anak panti asuhan. Terbersit di benak Luhan bahwa suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Tampaknya _namja _sok_ manly_ itu sudah tidak mempedulikan masalah _gender_-nya lagi saking terpesonanya pada Oh Sehun.

Saat tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya menatap Sehun, Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang menari-narik ujung bajunya. "_Eonnie_, kenapa menatap Sehun _oppa_ seperti itu?" tanya si pelaku, yang ternyata gadis cilik yang bermain bersama boneka Sehun.

Luhan yang merasa tertangkap basah hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Apakah Sehun _oppa _pernah mengajak er— _yeoja_ lain kesini?" tanya Luhan pada gadis cilik itu.

Gadis cilik itu menggeleng imut. "Tidak pernah, sepertinya _eonnie_ itu _yeojachingu_ pertamanya _oppa_."

_KYAAAA!_ Luhan berteriak girang dalam hati. Mendengar kata _yeojachingu_ dan pertama membuat Luhan terbang ke awan. Padahal jelas-jelas dia buka _yeoja_.

"Hei gadis Hello Kitty kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?" Luhan yang tengah asyik terbang ke awan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menahan malu. "Aku merasa senang saja ada yang menemaniku bermain boneka," jawabnya sekenanya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Ck, ingat kau ini sudah tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi masuk kuliah, masa masih hobi bermain boneka bersama anak TK?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya imut. "Biar saja. Eh, omong-omong kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku?" tiba-tiba ia memprotes.

"Memangnya siapa namamu?" canda Sehun.

Luhan mencubit Sehun kesal yang hanya dibalas Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Xi Luna."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Yah—benar dirinya tengah menjadi Luna, tapi kenapa terbersit keinginan dihatinya Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama Luhan. Ia merasa cemburu pada Luna yang namanya disebut oleh Sehun.

"Heh benar kan itu namamu?" tanya Sehun lagi, tidak paham dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba muram.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan singkat. Sehun yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang mendadak itu mengira Luhan mungkin merasa lelah dan ingin pulang.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berpamitan pada anak-anak. Luhan dipaksa oleh mereka untuk sering-sering datang ke panti asuhan. Bahkan mereka mendoakan Sehun dan Luhan agar cepat menikah, dan diamini oleh Sehun. Luhan nyaris saja berteriak heboh tapi untung dia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengantar Sehun sampai depan rumahnya. Sehun berterima kasih sambil mengusak rambut Luhan pelan, yang membuat wajah cantik Luhan ditaburi bubuk berwarna merah. Sambil tersenyum sendiri Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan tepat di pintu rumah tampak tuan Oh—_appa_-nya tengah berdiri menunggunya dengan tampang masam.

"Jadi karena gadis itu kau tidak pulang bersama Irene?"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Dia mengadu padamu?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan Oh Sehun!" bentak tuan Oh. Lelaki separuh baya itu tampak murka.

"Tadi motorku mogok, dan dia berbaik hati mengantarku pulang—"

"Omong kosong!" potong tuan Oh.

"Percuma saja aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau tak pernah mempercayaiku," Sehun hendak melangkah pergi tapi tangan _appa_-nya mencengkeram bahunya.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan janjimu di depan makam _eomma_-mu!"

Sehun mendecih. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan lelaki tak berguna yang suka melanggar janji," katanya sedikit menyindir.

Muka tuan Oh memerah menahan marah. "Berani-beraninya kau menyindirku anak brengsek!"

"Wah wah jadi kau merasa tersindir? Kau merasa telah melanggar janji ya? Ah—sepertinya aku tahu janji apa itu, janji suci pernikahan kah?" Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tuan Oh mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Sehun.

"Pukul saja aku kalau itu yang kau inginkan tuan Oh yang terhormat," kata Sehun enteng.

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" tuan Oh mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sehun yang tampak tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikitpun, tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Sayang, jangan kasar begitu pada anakmu sendiri," kata _yeoja_ yang menahan tangan tuan Oh dengan nada manja. Sehun mendecih.

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung ini perlu dihajar sekali-sekali agar ia dapat mengontrol mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu!"

Sehun hanya memasang wajah malas dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Oh Sehun!" teriak tuan Oh.

"Tapi aku sudah—" jawab Sehun tanpa menolehkan mukanya, "dan aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu dengan pelacurmu itu. Selamat malam."

Tanpa mempedulikan makian dan sumpah serapah tuan Oh, Sehun melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari rumah ini jika saja ia tidak berjanji satu hal itu pada _eomma_-nya. Satu hal yang merupakan permintaan terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggal.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang _Manchester United_ miliknya. Tangannya menggapai pigura foto di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya. Dipandangnya foto itu lekat-lekat, air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"_Eomma_, bagaimana jika aku harus melanggar janjiku padamu? Dia begitu mirip denganmu, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku—" gumam Sehun sambil memeluk erat foto ibunya, wanita yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya Luhan terus bersenandung kecil, suasana hatinya sedang baik. Ia mengingat bagaimana lembutnya sikap Sehun padanya hari ini dan pipinya terus-menerus merona. Tapi ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya senyumnya seketika lenyap melihat mobil orang tuanya terparkir di halaman.

"Gawat, gawat kalau mereka sampai mengetahui penyamaranku bagaimana? Aku bisa tamat, Luna juga tamat—" gumam Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaan ketika ia panik.

Dengan ragu Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke rumahnya, membuka pintu pelan-pelan berharap orang tuanya kelelahan dan mungkin sudah terlelap.

"Xi Luna! Kemana saja kau jam segini baru pulang!" teriakan nyonya Xi menyapa Luhan.

"Ehm—tadi aku mengantar teman—"

Nyonya Xi mengernyit mendengar suara Luhan. "Suaramu kenapa? Kau sakit tenggorokan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya panik. "I-iya _mama_, mungkin gara-gara berlatih paduan suara—" jawab Luhan asal.

Nyonya Xi mengernyit lagi, kali ini tampak lebih curiga. "Wah—kau sekarang ikut ekstrakulikuler? Kukira kau lebih senang belanja di mall sepulang sekolah daripada ikut hal-hal semacam itu—"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya lagi, ia baru ingat kalau Luna tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan apapun di sekolahnya.

"Ng—itu—"

"Luna sayang, lihat apa yang _baba_ bawakan untukmu!" suara ayahnya kini yang menginterupsi, sambil membawa boneka Hello Kitty yang besarnya hampir seukuran dirinya

"Aaaaa terima kasih _baba_!" Luhan berteriak kegirangan dan menghambur memeluk boneka Hello Kitty besar itu.

"Well, selama kecintaanmu pada Hello Kitty masih sebesar itu, aku yakin kau Xi Luna-ku," kata nyonya Xi sambil menggedikkan bahunya dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Tuan Xi menatap Luhan bingung yang hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan cengiran tak jelas.

Baru kali ini selama hidupnya kecintaannya pada Hello Kitty menyelamatkannya, bukan membuatnya malu seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat. Selain karena kebahagiaannya mendapatkan Hello Kitty jumbo dari _baba_-nya, ia juga menantikan pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun hari ini. Entah kenapa memikirkan Sehun saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Pagi _Princeeessss_," suara manja khas Henry menginterupsi lamunanya. _Namja_ itu sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelasnya sambil merapikan rambut jambulnya.

"Pagi, Henry-_ssi_," sapa Luhan dengan nada agak malas.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mau memanggilku _oppa_," kata Henry dengan nada merajuk.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tolong jangan mulai lagi, kita sudah pernah membahasnya waktu itu kan."

"_Ne, ne arrasseo_.." timpal Henry cepat, takut _princess_-nya ngambek. "Ehm—ngomong-ngomong kemarin siang kau kemana _princess_?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah—tidak-tidak—"

"Baiklah aku masuk kelas dulu kalau begitu," kata Luhan, tapi Henry dengan sigap menahannya.

"Eits—tunggu dulu, aku mau bilang kalau nanti siang kita ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah sebelah, tadi Sehun memberitahuku. Dan katanya kau boleh main, yeay!" Henry bersorak heboh.

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, bukankan kata Sehun ia masih dalam masa percobaan? Kenapa tiba-tiba memperbolehkannya bermain dalam pertandingan persahabatan?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"Kejujuranku padamu sebesar rasa cintaku padamu, _princess_," kata Henry sambil meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Luhan mendengus malas.

"Baiklah aku percaya, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku masuk dulu," pamit Luhan sambil berusaha mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, yang akhirnya terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi karena dipaksakan.

"Ah—dia sangat manis kalau tersenyum," gumam Henry sambil terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja.

Henry masuk ke dalam kelas sambil bersiul-siul. Lalu duduk di bangkunya, melamunkan _princess_-nya yang pasti akan tampak imut ketika bermain bola nanti siang.

"Si gadis tomboy bernama Xi Luna itu, dia pikir bisa merebut Sehun dariku—"

Henry mendengar _princess_-nya disebut-sebut dalam percakapan si geng berambut warna-warni yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya. Ia kemudian merasa penasaran dan menajamkan telinganya mencuri dengar.

"Memangnya kemarin mereka kemana?" tanya _yeoja_ dengan warna oranye di bagian bawah rambutnya, kepada _yeoja_ dengan model rambut yang sama dengannya hanya berbeda warna.

"Aku tidak tahu, Seulgi-ah, paman Oh hanya memberitahuku kalau dia mengantarkan Sehun pulang—"

"Kau harus berhati-hati Irene, sepertinya Sehun mulai menyukainya, dia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan _yeoja _sebelumnya, kecuali kau tentu saja—" kata Seulgi memperingatkan.

Irene mendecih. "Dia tidak akan bisa merebut Sehun dariku. Sehun terikat janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia langgar."

"Apa itu?" tanya Seulgi penasaran.

Irene tersenyum licik. "Janjinya pada_ eomma_-nya untuk menikah denganku kelak. _Well_, sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan _appa_-nya saja yang ingin berbesan dengan _appa_-ku. Jadi dia membohongi Sehun tentang permintaan terakhir _eomma_-nya dan perjodohan itu, padahal sebenarnya _eomma_-nya tidak pernah berpesan apa-apa sebelum meninggal. Miris ya," jelas Irene panjang lebar sambil menyeringai puas.

Henry membelalakkan matanya mendengar semua percakapan itu. Sebegitu jahatnya-kah ayah Sehun sehingga menipu putranya sendiri?

Haruskah dia memberitahukan ini pada Sehun? Tapi jika ia memberitahukannya besar kemungkinan Sehun dan _princess_-nya akan bersatu, ia tidak rela. Henry mengalami perang batin yang cukup hebat dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan segera menuju lapangan bersama Henry yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke lapangan bersama-sama. Ia ingin segera berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena telah memperbolehkannya untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya hari ini.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah, te—"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Menganggapnya tak ada disana.

Luhan membatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Baru kemarin bersikap baik padaku kenapa sekarang berubah seperti itu lagi. Dasar aneh!" gumam Luhan sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Sehun terlihat sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius dengan salah seorang pemain tim lawan. Luhan merasa bahwa mereka sedang membicarakannya mengingat beberapa kali mereka sempat mengerling ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak, ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura fokus membenahi tali sepatunya

Ketika Luhan menuju ke tengah lapangan, ia melihat Sehun sudah tidak berada di posisinya tadi. Pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sehun, yang kemudian didapati Luhan tengah mengobrol dengan Irene di tribun penonton. Pemandangan itu membuat Luhan mendengus sebal.

Sehun tampak sangat akrab dengan Irene, sesekali menunjukkan _eyesmile_ yang kemarin sempat ditujukan kepadanya. Luhan merasa miris. Apa Sehun hanya mempermainkannya kemarin?

Wasit meniup peluit.

Semua pemain berkumpul di lapangan dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Semua berjalan biasa, yang tidak biasa hanya Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mau menatap Luhan. Mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama _striker _seharusnya mereka bekerja sama dengan baik.

Ketika setengah permainan hampir habis, bola tengah berada dalam kuasa Luhan, ia menggiring bola secepat mungkin ke arah gawang dengan sedikit kepayahan karena rambutnya berulang kali terbawa angin menutupi matanya.

Saat Luhan hampir mencapai gawang setelah berhasil mengecoh beberapa pemain lawan dengan permainan cantiknya, sebuah tendangan kasar mengenai kakinya.

"Aakh!" Luhan menjerit dan tumbang kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Henry tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "_Princess_, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya cemas, "Hei kau sialan, kenapa berbuat seperti itu kepada _yeoja_ dasar tidak tahu malu!" Henry mengumpat kepada _namja_ yang dengan kasar menendang kaki Luhan.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum sinis, membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun lalu kembali ke tengah lapangan.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan. "Masih bisa bermain tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Luhan menggeleng, menahan rasa sakit teramat sangat di kakinya.

Sehun mendecih. "Dasar lemah, wanita memang tidak seharusnya berada disini," katanya meremehkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun geram.

"Sudah sana, kau ke pinggir saja, dasar tidak berguna," kata Sehun lagi dengan nada merendahkan. Hati Luhan terasa sakit, bagaimana bisa Sehun berkata seperti ini padanya? Dimana Sehun yang berhati lembut seperti kemarin?

Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Baiklah—" suaranya bergetar, "aku akan berhenti dari klub sekarang juga jika itu yang kau mau!"

Dengan tertatih-tatih diiringi teriakan Henry yang memanggil-manggil namanya, Luhan meninggalkan lapangan. Ia tidak mempedulikan Minseok yang berlari-lari menyusulnya. Ia merasa sedih, kesal dan marah pada orang itu—Oh Sehun, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang tatapannya tadi, tatapannya kini terlihat sendu.

"Maafkan aku, akan lebih baik jika kau menjauh dariku, maafkan keegoisanku—" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati! Kupikir kau peduli padanya!" amuk Henry yang kini berdiri di samping Sehun, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sehun menatap Henry dengan tatapannya yang kembali dingin seperti semula. "Untuk apa aku peduli padanya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak peduli padanya aku yang akan melindunginya! Jangan kau sesali keputusanmu Oh Sehun!" kata Henry tegas. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan lapangan menyusul Luhan.

Sehun menunduk sesaat, merasakan sakit teramat sangat dihatinya karena harus bersikap sekejam itu pada seseorang yang sebenarnya mulai dicintainya. Tapi demi janjinya pada _eomma_-nya ia tidak boleh mempertahankan perasaannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Maafkan lama update huhuhu**

**Sungguh ini karena UTS dan tugas T_T**

**Terima kasih yg udah nunggu, udah review *peluk cium***


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan benar-benar membuktikan omongannya untuk meninggalkan klub bola. Semenjak insiden di lapangan tempo hari ia tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi saat latihan rutin sepulang sekolah. Hal itu membuat Sehun frustasi, padahal dialah tersangka utama penyebab Luhan mengundurkan diri dari tim.

"Heh, kenapa melamun terus, bagaimana tim kita bisa menang besok kalau kaptennya tidak serius berlatih!" tegur seorang _namja_ yang mengoperi bola pada Sehun tapi dengan bodohnya Sehun kehilangan bolanya karena tengah serius melamun.

Sehun terkesiap. "_Mianhae_, Donghae _hyung_, tadi aku—"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau memikirkan si cantik itu kan?" tebak Donghae.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak paham.

"Xi Luna tentu saja, kau bertindak seolah-olah kau benci padanya tapi aku tahu itu semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu padanya kan?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan Donghae, tapi kemudian ia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Ck, kau itu sok tahu sekali, _hyung_."

"Aku mengenalmu bukan sehari dua hari Oh Sehun, tentu saja aku tahu. Saranku, kejar dia sebelum kau menyesal," kata Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum dia kembali berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, sekilas mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Irene tengah melambai padanya.

"Ada apa _noona_?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku ingin melihatmu latihan, kebetulan hari ini aku libur les piano. Jadi nanti selesai kau latihan kita bisa pulang bersama," jawab Irene berseri-seri.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sehun singkat kemudian ia berbalik dan menuju ke tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari klub bola, Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk klub vokal—tentu saja atas paksaan dari Minseok juga. Sore itu hari pertamanya ikut latihan bersama anggota klub vokal yang lain, dan Minseok mengekorinya.

"Ehm—kau anggota baru ya?" tanya sang pelatih vokal, alias orang yang sedang ditaksir oleh Minseok, Kim Jongdae.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya," Minseok menjawab dengan cepat ketika Luhan baru hendak membuka mulutnya, "Dia ini agak pemalu jadi dia memintaku menemaninya disini, ehm—aku Kim Minseok kakak sepupunya sekaligus pelatih sepak bola baru disini, salam kenal," Minseok mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Luhan hanya mencibir dalam hati. _Pandai sekali ia mengarang cerita_, batinnya.

Jongdae tersenyum sangat manis—menurut Minseok—dan membalas uluran tangan Minseok. "Ah iya, aku sering melihatmu tapi belum sempat berkenalan. Aku Kim Jongdae." Minseok sepertinya tidak berniat melepas tautan tangan mereka sampai Luhan menyenggolnya dan meliriknya tajam.

"ALOHA—" teriak _namja_ yang baru saja masuk ke ruang latihan, "Maaf Jongdae _saem_ aku—Loh, _princess_? Pelatih Minseok? Kenapa bisa disini?" _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Henry terkejut melihat Minseok dan Luhan disana.

Luhan sama terkejutnya dengan Henry, bedanya Henry terkejut sekaligus senang sedangkan Luhan terkejut sekaligus menyesal setengah mati mengikuti klub vokal.

"Ah—pantas saja kau tadi buru-buru pergi dari lapangan, rupanya kau langsung kesini _coach_?"

Minseok merasa sangat malu. "Aku hanya mengantar Luh—ehm—Luna kesini karena ia tidak tahu ruang latihan klub vokal, sepertinya aku bisa pergi sekarang," Minseok buru-buru undur diri dengan enggan, ia masih ingin berada disana tapi malu pada Henry. Ah sial—keberadaan Henry di klub vokal menghancurkan rencananya.

Sekarang Luhan yang merasa kacau, ini awalnya ide Minseok dan sekarang Minseok malah meninggalkannya bersama Henry, ingin rasanya ia mencekik Minseok detik itu juga.

"Kau itu akrab sekali dengan pelatih Minseok ya _princess_? Sampai-sampai diantar kesini segala—" tuduh Henry sambil menyipitkan matanya mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak sekolah dasar, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri," jelas Luhan malas.

Ekspresi Henry seketika berubah sumringah kembali. "Ah—syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya _princess_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau ikut klub ini? Ya Tuhan sepertinya kita benar-benar jodoh ya—"

Henry terus-terusan mengoceh sepanjang latihan, ia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk berduet dengan Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan harus berpikir ulang untuk tetap berada di klub vokal.

Setelah melewati dua jam menyebalkan latihan sore itu akhirnya selesai. Dua jam latihan bersama klub vokal rasanya seperti setahun bagi Luhan, sungguh ini bukan _passion_-nya. Lapangan hijau dan si kulit bundar lebih menarik baginya. Apalagi dengan Henry duduk disampingnya sambil mengoceh tanpa henti membuatnya semakin sebal.

Jongdae menitip salam untuk Minseok, membuat Luhan hampir saja terbahak membayangkan wajah berlebihan Minseok jika mendengar ini—mengingat betapa terobsesinya sang pelatih kepada guru vokal murah senyum itu.

"_Princess_, boleh kan aku mengantarkanmu pulang? Aku ingin tahu rumahmu—" rengek Henry ketika mengekori Luhan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Sudah milyaran kali aku bilang kan kalau aku membawa mobil, Henry-_ssi_," jawab Luhan sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku bisa mengikutimu dari belakang dengan mobilku, sekarang ini jalanan sedang tidak aman lho, banyak perampokan—"

Saat Henry mengoceh, mata rusa Luhan menangkap dua sosok _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berada di lorong menuju tempat parkir, tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa kedua kaki Luhan lebih memilih berhenti dan memperhatikan kedua sosok itu dari jarak agak jauh. Henry mengikuti arah pandang Luhan kemudian berhenti mengoceh dan ikut memperhatikan.

"Teman-temanmu saja sudah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu! Kau sengaja mengerjaiku Oh Sehun?" teriak sang _yeoja_ di depan muka _namja _yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalahnya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menunggu," jawab _namja_ itu—Oh Sehun—singkat. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Luhan berada, sesaat mata mereka bertemu, tapi dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku itu calon istrimu, tidak bisakah kau menghormatiku sedikit—"

Sehun membuat gerakan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _yeoja_ di depannya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _yeoja_ itu.

Mata Luhan terbelalak melihat kejadian didepannya. Dadanya terasa sakit, terasa ada ribuan jarum yang datangnya entah dari mana menancap begitu saja di hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pasangan itu tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Henry yang mengikutinya hanya memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang, Irene _noona_," ajak Sehun santai setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka begitu Luhan dan Henry berlalu, lalu melenggang menuju tempat parkir.

Irene yang masih mematung ditempatnya karena belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan kemudian mengikuti Sehun lalu menggandeng tangannya dengan berseri-seri.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi ia harus melakukan hal yang menyakiti Xi Luna. Secara tidak langsung itu juga menyakiti hatinya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh perasaannya pada gadis itu, yang semakin lama tumbuh semakin besar, melihatnya bersama Henry saja membuatnya merasa marah.

"Ayo, cepat Sehun-_ah_ kenapa melamun?" Irene menarik lengan Sehun agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi.

Ketika sampai di parkiran Sehun melihat Luhan berlalu dengan mobilnya. Ia menatap mobil silver itu dengan sendu, sementara Irene terus menarik tangannya menuju mobilnya.

Henry yang melihat pemandangan itu dari dalam mobil kuning terangnya mengalami pergulatan batin.

"Haruskah aku memberitahukan semuanya pada Sehun? Atau bertahan dengan keegoisanku untuk mendapatkan _princess _dan membiarkan nenek sihir itu menang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan asal, berputar-putar beberapa kali di jalanan yang sama. Otaknya terasa berhenti berfungsi untuk sesaat. Ia merasa bingung dengan semuanya, ia merasa sakit ketika Sehun bersama _yeoja_ lain, padahal jelas-jelas mereka itu sama-sama _namja_.

"Oh ayolah Luhan, sudah sepantasnya kan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ berciuman? Kenapa kau harus merasa kesal seperti ini?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, merasa frustasi.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling tak jelas, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat dikunjunginya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sempit panti asuhan itu, sedikit mengernyit karena ada mobil lain disana. Sebuah mobil _maserati_ berwarna putih.

Luhan melongok dengan khawatir, takut ternyata Sehun yang datang, tapi tenyata yang dijumpainya adalah _namja_ berseragam sekolah—tapi berbeda dengan seragamnya—bertubuh tinggi dengan mata panda khasnya sedang bercanda bersama anak-anak panti asuhan.

"Lulu _eonnie_, kau datang lagi!" pekik seorang gadis kecil berpipi _chubby_ saat melihat Luhan di ambang pintu, membuat _namja_ yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Luhan menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "_Ne_, Minji-_ya_ kan waktu itu _eonnie _sudah berjanji untuk sering-sering datang kesini."

"Ehm—kau siapa?" _namja_ bermata panda itu menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

"Dia itu _yeojachingu_-nya Sehun _oppa_, masa Tao _oppa_ tidak tahu—" jelas Minji dengan gaya khas anak kecilnya. Luhan _sweatdrop_.

_Namja _bernama Tao itu terlihat bingung. "Sepertinya kita perlu bicara berdua saja," lalu Tao menarik Luhan dan mengajaknya berbicara di halaman panti asuhan, di samping mobil mahalnya.

"Jadi?"

Luhan kebingungan. "Jadi apa?"

"Kau harus jelaskan kau ini siapa, ck."

"Ah—aku Xi Luna, senang berkenalan denganmu," Luhan berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin walaupun _namja_ didepannya ini sepertinya lebih muda darinya.

"Huang Zitao—" balas Tao pendek. Luhan menggeram sebal dalam hatinya, merutuki ketidak sopanan bocah yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Nah—apa benar kau kekasih Sehun?" mata Tao menyipit mengintimidasi, menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bukan," jawab Luhan pendek.

"Sehun sering mengajakmu kesini?" Tao terus saja menginterogasi Luhan.

"Hanya sekali waktu itu aku mengantarkannya kesini karena motornya mogok, kedua kalinya aku datang sendiri kesini. Dan untuk apa aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padamu? Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Tao kesal.

"Aku teman satu-satunya Oh Sehun sejak kecil—" jelasnya angkuh, "Jadi—kau teman sekelasnya?" tanya Tao lagi.

Luhan menggeram kesal. "Bukan! Aku teman satu klub bolanya dulu!"

Zitao melebarkan matanya, tampak baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ahh, jadi kau orangnya? Maaf aku pikir kau hanya _stalker_ yang sering mengikuti Sehun."

Luhan hanya melempakan tatapan tidak paham.

"Sehun sering bercerita padaku tentangmu, tentang kemiripanmu dengan _eomma_-nya bla bla bla, pokoknya dia selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentangmu sampai aku bosan mendengarnya tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu padaku, jadi maafkan sikapku tadi—"

Hati Luhan terasa berdesir mendengar kenyataan bahwa Sehun sering bercerita tentang dirinya. Rasanya ribuan jarum yang menancap dihatinya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Ehm—aku mirip dengan _eomma_-nya?"

"Yap. Sewaktu muda dulu _eomma_ Sehun suka bermain bola sepertimu. Makanya dia menyukaimu, semenjak pertama kali melihatmu."

_Apa?_

_Menyukai?_

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya bertanya lagi, tapi dipotong oleh Tao.

"Dia menyukaimu Luna-_ssi_, sangat menyukaimu. Tapi kau tahu kan dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Irene, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjauhimu—"

Luhan terkejut. "Tunggu dulu, dijodohkan?"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Tao tak kalah terkejut.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kupikir semua orang di sekolahnya tahu."

Luhan merasa lemas, jadi selama ini Sehun menjauhinya bukan karena membencinya? Sehun selama ini menyukainya? Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi, jelas-jelas dia selama ini juga menyukai Oh Sehun, tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun sampai tahu bahwa ia _namja_?

"Hei Luna-_ssi_, kenapa ekspresimu tiba-tiba jadi menyeramkan begitu?" tanya Tao, membuyarkan semua pertanyaan rumit di benak Luhan.

"Ehm—sepertinya aku harus pulang," kata Luhan tiba-tiba, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam panti hendak berpamitan pada anak-anak.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Minji, mengingat tinggi tubuh mereka yang terpaut jauh. "Minji-_ah_, _eonnie_ pulang dulu _ne_?" katanya sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam Minji.

Gadis kecil berpipi bulat itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa sebentar sekali? Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu bermain dengan _pinku pinku_—"

"Eh? Kenapa boneka itu ada disini?" tanya Tao menginterupsi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Bukannya Sehun besok ada pertandingan babak penyisihan turnamen antar sekolah? Dia tidak bisa kalau tidak ada boneka itu—"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Ini kan hanya boneka, aku tidak mengerti—"

"Boneka itu pemberian dari _eomma_-nya dulu, ia menganggapnya sebagai pembawa keberuntungan, jadi setiap ia bertanding boneka itu harus ada. Kekanakan sekali kan?" jelas Tao.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin menertawai kebiasaan Sehun itu tapi mengingat boneka itu pemberian dari _eomma_-nya yang sudah meninggal jadi wajar saja Sehun sangat menyayangi boneka rillakuma pink kecil itu.

"Baiklah, biar aku memberikan ini padanya besok," kata Luhan sambil menerima boneka yang diulurkan Minji.

"Datanglah saat ia bertanding besok. Aku yakin dia mengarapkanmu kedatanganmu melebihi keberadaan _pinku pinku_ disana," canda Tao sambil terkekeh.

Luhan hanya merona malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan siangnya, saat pertandingan babak penyisihan hendak berlangsung, Sehun tengah berada di ruang ganti pemain, tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas ini, kenapa tidak ada?" gumamnya sambil terus mengacak isi tasnya.

"Ehm—Oh Sehun, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ternyata Henry yang mengajaknya bicara dengan tampang serius yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyuruh Henry duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menyukai _princess_ kan?" tanya Henry terus terang.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Henry, kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus-menerus menyakiti hatinya, dia juga sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" kata Henry kesal. Sehun hanya membisu.

"Dengar, jika kau menjauhi _princess_ karena si nenek sihir—maksudku Irene—maka aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu," kata Henry dengan anda serius, "Kau.. sebenarnya—"

"—tidak pernah dijodohkan dengannya."

Sehun menoleh pada henry secepat kilat dan menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang amat sangat. "Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

"Dengar, memang biasanya yang keluar dari mulutku ini hanyalah omong kosong tapi percayalah padaku demi cintaku pada _princess_ kali ini aku tidak berbohong. Waktu itu aku mendengar pembicaraan si penjahat itu pada teman gengnya—bahwa _eomma_-mu tidak pernah menyuruhmu menikah dengannya, itu hanya akal-akalan _appa_-mu saja untuk membuatmu menikah dengan Irene tanpa harus dipaksa," jelas Henry panjang lebar.

Sehun benar-benar membatu kali ini, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Jadi ia dibodohi selama ini? Bahkan ia sampai tega menyakiti orang yang dicintainya hanya demi perjodohan yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak ada?

"Sehun-_ah_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry ketika melihat wajah Sehun memucat.

"Aku.. menyedihkan ya?" gumam Sehun pelan, "Menyakitinya sedemikian rupa hanya demi kebohongan orang-orang sialan itu—"

Henry menatap Sehun iba. Ia merasakan betapa besar cinta _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu kepada gadis yang juga dicintainya.

"Temui dia," kata Henry sambil menepuk bahu Sehun, "Tadi aku melihatnya di tribun penonton."

Sehun menatap Henry dan tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih Henry-_ssi_."

"Kau harus berjanji untuk membahagiakan _princess_, karena kalau tidak aku akan merebutnya darimu," kata Henry dengan tampang sok serius, tapi kemudian ia terkekeh.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian berpamitan menuju ke tribun.

Sambil setengah berlari Sehun mengelilingi tempat duduk penonton yang sudah mulai ramai terisi anak-anak dari sekolahnya dan _supporter_ dari sekolah lawannya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan sosok itu, _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna cokelat karamel.

"Hei," sapa Sehun sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

Luhan kaget bukan main. "S-sehun?"

Sehun hanya menunjukkan _eyesmile_-nya, yang membuat Luhan merona hebat lalu menunduk.

"Kau datang kesini untuk menontonku kan?"

Luhan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari tasnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, kemarin Tao menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

Sehun mengernyit. "Tao? Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Ehm—di panti asuhan," jawab Luhan sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, merasa malu karena ketahuan sering pergi ke panti asuhan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan. "_Saranghae_.." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Luhan memandang Sehun bingung, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Irene yang baru saja datang dan duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Luhan terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia baru saja hendak berdiri dan berniat menjambak rambut Luhan ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa sih kau menganggu dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta?" ternyata Henry yang berada di belakang Irene.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Irene pada Henry.

Yang diteriaki hanya nyengir tanpa berniat melepaskan Irene. "Kau sudah kalah nenek sihir, sebentar lagi sang pangeran akan hidup bahagia bersama sang putri."

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya!" teriak Irene kalap, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya terkecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan orang disekitarnya.

"Duduk tenang disini atau aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu," ancam Henry dengan nada santai tapi tegas membuat Irene menciut kemudian duduk manis ditempatnya. Membuang pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak melihat Luhan dan Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Luhan karena merasa kehabisan oksigen. Luhan merona malu, memegangi bibirnya kemudian menunduk.

"Hei, kau belum menjawabku tadi," kata Sehun, Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, membuat Sehun gemas dan ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun malu-malu kemudian mengangguk. "_Nado saranghae_, Sehun-_ah_.."

Sehun mengecup _pinku pinku_-nya yang ada ditangan Luhan, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Luhan lagi, yang membuat Luhan membeku di tempat.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa bertanding dengan tenang," kata Sehun sambil menuruni tribun penonton dan berjalan ke lapangan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Henry mengikuti Sehun turun ke lapangan, mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah Sehun mengutarakan perasaanya barusan hati Luhan malah berkecamuk, harusnya ia merasa bahagia tapi ia malah merasa takut.

_Bagaimana kalau Sehun tahu kalau aku namja?_

_Apa sebenarnya yang ia sukai itu Luna bukan aku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taraaaa~saya kembali hehehe**

**Semoga sih ada yg nungguin ff ini *ngarep***

**Dan semoga chapter ini ngga ngebosenin huhu**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~**

**Thanks juga buat yg udah fav & follow *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ketiga Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih—dihitung dari pernyataan cinta mendadak Sehun di lapangan bola—sang _ice prince_ mengajak _princess_ Hello Kitty berkencan. Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal kencan—baik dengan _yeoja _atau _namja_—merasa kelabakan. Sepulang sekolah ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari Luna, mencari baju yang cocok dipakainya sore nanti.

"Baju Hello Kitty ini sepertinya bagus, tapi terlalu ketat nanti benda palsu ini bisa ketahuan," gumam Luhan sambil memandang miris dada palsunya.

Kemudian baju yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari pink Luna dilemparnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang yang bentuknya sudah sangat berantakan dipenuhi tumpukan baju.

"Kalau memakai rok nanti betis _manly _ini bisa ketahuan, tapi kalau celana _jeans_ kan—Arrggh sungguh menyebalkan!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan hampir keseluruhan isi lemari Luna, Luhan memutuskan untuk memakain celana _jeans_, karena memakai rok pendek sungguh dapat mengiritasi mata siapapun yang melihatnya—menurut Luhan—salahkan saja betisnya yang seksi.

Untuk mengantisipasi tonjolan yang mungkin terlihat karena _skinny jeans_-nya Luhan memutuskan memakai sweater longgar yang panjangnya mencapai setengah paha, masa bodoh walaupun sekarang bukan musim dingin.

Luham menanti jarum jam berada di angka empat dengan tidak sabaran, sejak pukul tiga dia sudah menunggu Sehun di ruang tamunya. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kencan pertamanya dalam tujuh belas tahun ia hidup.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan belum ada tanda-tanda motor Sehun, Luhan merasa cemas. Saat Luhan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mulai dari Sehun yang lupa alamat rumahnya—padahal tadi siang ia baru saja pulang diantar Sehun, sampai memikirkan kemungkinan motor Sehun mogok lagi, bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan riang Luhan berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Saat membuka pintu Luhan langsung disodori sebuket bunga berwarna pink yang cantik, kemudian wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tampan muncul dari balik bunga itu.

"Untukmu, _princess_."

Luhan merona malu. "Hey, jangan memanggilku _princess_, kau mengingatkanku pada Henry."

"Kenapa di kencan pertama kita kau malah mengingat Henry?" Sehun berpura-pura merajuk.

Luhan terkekeh. "Walau bagaimanapun berkat dia kan kita bisa seperti sekarang ini?"

"Iya, kau benar—semoga dia lekas mendapat penggantimu agar aku tidak ada saingan berat lagi," kata Sehun, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Luhan benar-benar menyukai momen semacam ini, dimana ia bisa melihat tawa lepas Sehun, entah sampai kapan ia bisa melihat tawa itu mengingat kebohongan besar yang disembunyikannya.

"Hey kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak—hanya terlalu serius melihatmu tertawa," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengernyit heran. "Seperti tidak pernah melihatku tertawa saja."

"Memang tidak pernah tuan Oh, karena selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin dan kejam kepadaku," sindir Luhan bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menanggapinya serius, ia merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Lu."

"Aku cuma bercanda—sudah kumaafkan bahkan sebelum kau melakukan kesalahan tuan Oh," jawab Luhan sambil nyengir.

"Ck, pandai sekali kau berkata-kata nyonya Oh," kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan sebagai balasan.

"Memangnya kapan aku menjadi nyonya Oh?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Hm, mungkin segera setelah kita lulus sekolah," jawab Sehun sambil berekspresi sok serius.

Luhan terkesiap. Tiba-tiba ia membayangkan adegan ketika ia menikah dengan Sehun dan saat malam pertama Sehun tahu ia _namja_—oh tidak itu benar-benar mengerikan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus pikiran negatifnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa itu?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Ah—tidak kok, hanya perasaanmu saja, ayo kita berangkat," Luhan menggandeng Sehun yang kebingungan keluar dari rumah, kemudian menuju tempat kencan—yang belum diketahui Luhan dimana itu—menggunakan motor Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan—karena Sehun super ngebut—dan membuat Luhan berteriak seperti _yeoja_ sambil memegangi sekuat tenaga rambut palsunya agar tidak terbang terbawa angin, mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Awalnya Luhan mengira mereka akan pergi ke panti asuhan tapi ternyata ke sebuah bangunan rumah mewah, yang Luhan duga adalah rumah Sehun.

"_Well_, selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Oh," kata Sehun setelah memarkir motornya di garasi besar rumahnya.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau di kencan pertama langsung membawaku ke rumahmu?" kata Luhan panik. Ia bingung bagaimana ekspresinya nanti ketika bertemu dengan tuan Oh, yang tentu saja tidak akan suka putranya dekat dengan _yeoja_ selain Irene.

"Tenang saja, _appa_-ku tidak di rumah," jawab Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Luhan lebih panik lagi. Pikiran negatifnya kembali muncul, bagaimana jika nanti Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya dan terbongkar sudah semua rahasianya?

"Kau melamun lagi, Lu," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang mematung di depan pintu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki rumah besarnya, menyusuri setiap sudutnya dan sampai di depan sebuah kamar.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup, bagaimana bisa di kencan pertama Sehun mengajaknya ke kamarnya?

"Er—ini kamarmu?" cicit Luhan dengan nada yang menyiratkan kegelisahan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi kau mau ke kamarku?"

"Eh? J-jadi ini bukan kamarmu?" Luhan terkejut sekaligus lega.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah kau masuk ke kamarku, Lu?" goda Sehun.

Luhan merona malu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut. "Aku kan hanya bertanya Oh Sehun!"

"Ini kamar _eomma_-ku, ayo masuk," Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan menyuruh Luhan masuk lebih dulu.

Ketika memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu pandangan Luhan langsung tertuju pada sederet foto yang terpasang rapi pada dinding. Beberapa foto menunjukkan seorang _yeoja_ cantik berseragam bola tengah menggenggam sebuah piala.

"_Eomma_-mu pemain bola?" tanya Luhan sambil mendekat ke dinding tempat foto-foto itu terpasang.

"Iya—bahkan saat dulu sepak bola masih tabu bagi _yeoja_ dia tetap nekat bermain bola dan bergabung dengan klub _namja_," jelas Sehun.

Luhan berdecak kagum. "Wah, dia pasti bermain dengan sangat hebat sampai para _namja_ itu bisa menerimanya dalam tim."

Sehun tersenyum. "Iya dia sangat hebat, sepertimu, Lu."

"Eh?"

"Jujur pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung teringat beliau, semangatmu, bakatmu, sifat keras kepalamu, benar-benar mirip dengannya," Sehun berkata sambil menatap foto _eomma_-nya penuh kerinduan mendalam.

"Kau sangat merindukannya ya?" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mengelus bahunya dengan sayang.

"Sangat. Dia yang membuatku mencintai sepak bola, mengajariku bermain sepak bola dengan benar sewaktu aku kecil, dan kini ketika aku sudah bisa bermain sepak bola dengan baik ia tidak bisa melihatnya," Sehun berkata dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis, sepertinya ia malu menumpahkan air mtanya didepan Luhan.

"Hey, ia pasti melihatmu dari atas sana. Dan ia jelas sangat bangga padamu," kata Luhan tulus sambil membelai pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah hadir dihidupku, sekarang aku tidak lagi merasa hidupku ini sia-sia."

Luhan benar-benar terharu sekarang. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa membohongi _namja_ yang sangat mencintainya seperti ini?

"Ayolah jangan begitu, kau membuatku sedih tahu," kata Luhan sambil melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, di kencan pertama kita malah bukan diisi dengan hal menyenangkan," kata Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Hey, jangan berkata begitu, tentu saja ini menyenangkan. Bisa mengenal orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini tentu saja itu hal yang paling menyenangkan," kata Luhan tulus.

Sehun akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya," katanya sambil mengajak Luhan keluar.

Saat mereka baru saja hendak membuka pintu depan, orang yang paling Luhan khawatirkan kedatangannya, yaitu tuan Oh masuk ke dalam. Luhan terkejut bukan main, begitu pula tuan Oh yang langsung menatap Luhan dengan sangat tajam.

"Wah, wah jadi mulai berani mengajak gadis penggoda ini ke rumah?" sindir tuan Oh sinis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis penggoda? Wanita yang berada di belakangmu itu?" Sehun berkata tak kalah sinisnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah _yeoja_ yang mengekori tuan Oh di belakangnya, sepertinya berbeda lagi dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun!" bentak tuan Oh. Luhan ketakutan, ia beringsut agak mundur sambil memegang lengan Sehun.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menjaga ucapanku kau seharusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama tuan Oh yang terhormat," kata Sehun dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau—berani-beraninya berselingkuh dengan dia didepan Irene! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?" maki tuan Oh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"Buat apa aku menepati sesuatu hal yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak pernah ada?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tuan Oh tergagap, menyadari bahwa kebohongannya telah terbongkar.

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi ibuku bertahun-tahun, Oh JiHo _ssi_, tetapi jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku lagi mulai detik ini. Aku pergi dulu, jangan biarkan wanita penggodamu menunggu terlalu lama," dengan santai Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan ayahnya yang mematung tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Luhan berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Luhan merasa ragu ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Maafkan _appa_-ku tadi, Lu," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"_Gwenchana_, ehm—memangnya hubunganmu dengan _appa_-mu sejak dulu seperti itu ya?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Ya. Sejak aku tahu kalau ia mengkhianati _eomma_ selama bertahun-tahun. Aku heran sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya para pelacur itu dibanding _eomma_-ku? Dasar bedebah sialan!" umpat Sehun.

Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ itu. "Sudahlah, biar Tuhan saja yang membalas, yang penting _eomma_-mu sudah tenang sekarang di alam sana."

"Tumben kau bisa sebijak ini? Padahal terakhir kali kulihat kau masih bermain boneka bersama anak-anak TK," canda Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura merajuk, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Sehun sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, kesedihan di wajah tampannya sudah perlahan menghilang.

"Waaaaah lapangannya luas sekali," teriak Luhan heboh saat mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, "aku tidak menyangka di tengah kota masih ada lapangan bola seluas ini."

"Ini adalah lapangan tempatku bermain bola saat aku masih kecil, dulu sempat akan dibangun gedung disini, tapi _eomma_ kemudian membelinya, ia ingin lapangan ini tetap ada," jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk paham sambil asyik memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Kau mau ikut bermain?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk semangat, kemudian ia berlari menghampiri anak-anak kecil tadi.

Anak-anak kecil itu tampak kebingungan karena tiba-tiba ada _noona _cantik yang ingin bermain bola bersama mereka, tetapi kemudian dengan senang hati mereka mengizinkannya.

"Sehun-_ah_ ayo sini, kita boleh ikut main!" teriak Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Jadi kau tidak mau ikut main? Kau takut kalah dariku ya? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Setelah mengatai Sehun, Luhan kembali menghampiri anak-anak yang tengah menunggunya kemudian mereka mulai bermain.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Luhan. _Kekanakan sekali sih_.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan, tampak pria separuh baya menatap gerak-gerik Luhan dengan sendu dari kejauhan, orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh JiHo—ayah Sehun.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu _yeobo_, pantas saja _uri_ Sehun sangat mencintainya," gumamnya seolah sang istri berada di sampingnya. Pria itu teringat kembali masa dimana ia pertama kali mengenal istrinya, hatinya sakit mengingat seberapa besar pengkhianatannya selama ini, betapa ia sangat menghancurkan hati orang yang paling mencintainya.

Ia menyesal.

Kemudian ia menatap anak semata wayangnya yang tengah tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. "Baiklah nak, aku tidak akan lagi menghalangi apa yang kau inginkan. Maafkan _appa_-mu ini.." gumamnya. Lalu ia berlalu begitu saja, mengurungkan niatnya semula yang ingin menyeret paksa putranya kembali ke rumah.

Merasa tengah diawasi, Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap kekasih cantiknya yang tampak sangat bahagia jika menyangkut segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bola.

"Waaaah capek! Anak-anak kecil itu semangatnya luar biasa, aku jadi merasa tua," Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun sambil terengah setelah menyelesaikan permainan.

"Buka saja sweatermu, kau tampak kepanasan," kata Sehun enteng.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Dasar mesum!" umpat Luhan sambil membuat tanda X di depan dadanya—seperti wanita saja. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Sehun menyeka keringat di pelipis Luhan dengan tangannya, kemudian mereka bertatapan dalam. Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka sudah menyatu, saling melumat satu sama lain, untung saja para anak kecil sudah bergegas pulang setelah menyelesaikan permainan. Sehun mencium Luhan dengan tidak sabaran, tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Luhan, kemudian mulai bergerilya ke depan, tetapi ditepis dengan cepat oleh Luhan.

"Aku—haus—" kata Luhan sambil terengah setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sehun merasa tidak rela menyudahi aktivitas mereka, tapi akhirnya ia mengalah. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku beli minum dulu."

Luhan mendesah lega. _Kalau sampai ia menyentuh ini, tamat sudah riwayatku_. Batin Luhan sambil memegang dada palsunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan dua gelas _Bubble Tea_. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Luhan yang kemudian menyedot habis isi gelasnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya, kau ini _yeoja _atau _namja_ sih?" Sehun heran melihat kelakuan Luhan.

Luhan hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Tapi kemudian ia meneruskan minumnya lagi—dengan gaya yang sedikit lebih anggun.

"Waaaaah ini sungguh enak!" kata Luhan riang sambil menyeka sudut mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, itu minuman favoritku," kata Sehun bangga.

"Yayaya, aku bahkan sampai bosan mendengar fakta itu dari para fans-mu, kalau kau sangat menyukai _Bubble Tea_. Awalnya kupikir itu kekanakan, tapi ternyata memang enak sih—"

"Hey, kau mengataiku kekanakan? Bukankan menyukai boneka itu lebih kekanakan?" sindir Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan boneka _rillakuma_ berwarna pink?" Luhan berkata sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah aku kalah. Silahkan mengataiku sepuasmu nona Xi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu."

Luhan terdiam. Apa ini saatnya ia jujur pada Sehun?

"Ehm—benar kau tidak akan pernah marah padaku? Meskipun aku berbohong?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Berbohong? Memangnya dalam rangka apa kau berbohong padaku?" Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Luhan, "tapi kalau benar kau berbohong aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, karena ada dua hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. Pertama, pengkhianatan. Kedua, kebohongan."

Sehun mengatakan semua itu sambil tersenyum tapi itu terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Luhan. Sungguh Luhan merasa seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Berarti kalau Sehun tahu ia membohonginya habis-habisan ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan maaf?

"Kenapa sih hari ini kau sering sekali bengong begitu?" tanya Sehun heran, karena Luhan lagi-lagi memasang wajah _blank_.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah gara-gara bermain bola tadi," jawab Luhan asal.

**Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.**

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba bergetar, ia segera merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya, ternyata Luna yang memanggil. Luhan segera melangkah agak menjauh dari Sehun dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseo—"

"_Hiks, Lu, aku putus dengan Robert—_" kata suara di seberang dengan tiba-tiba.

"APA?" teriak Luhan, membuat Sehun menatapnya heran, yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan senyum kikuk, "memangnya bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa putus dengannya?" desis Luhan, berusaha memelankan suaranya agar Sehun tidak mendengar.

"_Besok saja ceritanya saat aku dirumah—_"

"Besok? Apa maksudmu besok?"

"_Besok aku kembali ke korea, Lu._"

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Huwaaa, maafkan ya lama update, banyak urusan urgent huhu**

**Kayaknya chapter depan bakal ditamatin hehe**

**Kira-kira bakalan sama Luhan apa sama Luna ya Sehunnya kekeke~**

**See You in The Next Chapter~**

**Gomawo review, fav, dan follownyaaaa~**


	8. Chapter 8

"LUNA!" panggil seseorang dengan topi berwarna hitam dan jaket _Manchester United_ berwarna merah cerah ambil melambaikan tangan.

Yang dipanggil—_yeoja_ dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna karamel—balas melambaikan tangan. Kemudian mereka bergegas menuju mobil, meninggalkan keramaian bandara _Incheon_.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka sejak tadi, _yeoja_ dengan rambut ber-_highlight_ pink dan berkacamata hitam.

"Kau melihat apa dari tadi, Irene?" tegur seorang pria paruh baya pada _yeoja_ tadi.

"_Appa_ pulang duluan saja bersama sopir, aku naik taksi saja, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan—_Annyeong_!" _yeoja_ bernama Irene itu meninggalkan begitu saja _appa_-nya yang baru saja datang dari luar negeri.

Secepat kilat ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menyuruh sang sopir mengikuti mobil silver yang baru saja melaju.

Tepat di lampu merah, taksi Irene berhenti tepat di samping mobil yang diikutinya. Dengan hati-hati ia melirik ke arah mobil itu, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Irene melihat saingan terberatnya—Xi Luna—di kursi kemudi, kemudian disampingnya ada seorang _namja _yang wajahnya sama persis dengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Xi Luna menarik lepas rambutnya begitu saja, memperlihatkan rambut aslinya yang pendek dan _namja_ disampingnya membuka topinya lalu tergerailah rambut panjangnya yang berwarna karamel, sama persis dengan rambut palsu yang dipakai kembarannya.

"Jadi, Xi Luna punya saudara kembar? Dan selama ini mereka bertukar tempat?" gumam Irene sambil membekap mulutnya, "Sepertinya aku harus segera memberitahu kabar baik ini pada seseorang. _Well_, mungkin tidak akan menjadi kabar baik untuknya," Irene bergumam lagi sambil tertawa jahat, membuat sang sopir taksi kebingungan sekaligus bergidik ketakutan.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Irene terus melaju, dengan Irene yang tidak bosan menunjukkan senyum liciknya. Ia tidak sabar menyampaikan berita besar yang baru saja ia temukan. Dengan _smartphone_-nya ia tampak sedang melihat silsilah dari keluarga Xi Luna melalui _website_ sekolahnya. Dan seringai licik di wajahnya semakin bertambah lebar.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar berwarna keemasan, Irene keluar dari taksi dan memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Astaga lama sekali sih!" hardik Irene kepada seorang _maid_ yang baru saja membuka pintu pagar.

"Ma-maaf nona," cicit _maid_ itu ketakutan, ia hafal betul dengan tabiat _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih majikannya itu.

"Oh Sehun—dia dirumah kan?" tanya Irene ketus. Sang _maid_ hanya mengangguk takut, lalu Irene begitu saja menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sehun-_ah_ kau mau kemana? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," cerocos Irene saat melihat Sehun menuruni tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

"Bukan urusanmu—dan sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan!" jawab Sehun ketus, hendak berjalan melewati Irene begitu saja, tapi Irene menahan lengannya.

"Ini masalah Xi Luna—ah bukan bukan, lebih tepatnya Xi Luhan," kata Irene sambil menyeringai licik.

Sehun sontak menoleh dan menatap Irene penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu? Berhenti bicara omong-kosong!"

"Kau tahu? Yang selama ini menjadi kekasihmu bukanlah Xi Luna, melainkan Xi Luhan—saudara kembarnya—mereka bertukar tempat. Aku masih belum tahu untuk apa mereka melakukan itu, tapi yang jelas Xi Luhan telah membohongimu selama ini dengan berpura-pura menjadi Luna," Irene kembali menunjukkan seringainya melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Sehun masih berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Irene tapi ada bagian dalam hatinya yang sedikit membenarkan hal tidak masuk akal itu, mengingat kelakuan Luna selama ini agak sedikit ganjil menurutnya.

"Mungkin Luna asli sebentar lagi akan kembali ke sekolah, coba kita lihat apa ada yang berbeda?" Irene menyeringai lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

Jika itu benar, berarti selama ini ia berpacaran dengan _namja_?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Luna baru saja sampai di rumah mereka, sebelum turun Luna memberikan jaket _Manchester United_-nya pada Luhan, agar tidak membuat bibi Jung curiga.

"Eh? Tuan muda pulang lagi?" tanya bibi Jung ketika mereka baru saja masuk.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "Iya bi, kemarin ada urusan mendadak di London, setelah urusannya selesai lebih baik pulang lagi, lagipula liburnya masih lama."

Bibi Jung mengangguk paham. "Kenapa kemarin waktu kembali kesana tidak memberitahu bibi? Mendadak sekali perginya."

Luhan menatap Luna meminta bantuan.

"Sudah bi, jangan ditanya terus Luhan pasti capek," kata Luna, padahal dia sendiri yang capek, badanya terasa pegal bukan main setelah perjalanan jauh.

"Ah—_ne_, maafkan bibi, silahkan istirahat tuan muda."

Luhan dan Luna bergegas menuju kamar Luhan. Luna langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di ranjang milik Luhan.

"Ah—rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menempati kamar ini," keluh Luhan, "Harus menempati kamar _yeoja_ centil dengan bau parfum yang memuakkan itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood _berdebat Xi Luhan," jawab Luna sambil memejamkan mata dan meletakkan sebelah tangan di dahinya.

"Heh, kau serius memangnya putus dari Robert? Tidak menyesal?" tanya Luhan setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Luna.

"Tadi kan sudah aku jelaskan—"

"Yah—baiklah terserah kau saja. Ehm—sebenarnya aku mau mengakui sesuatu—" Luhan berkata ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan aku mau tidur," kata Luna dengan suara lelah.

"Aku—ehm maksudnya kau dan Oh Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran," Luhan berkata lirih.

Luna terkesiap dan langsung terbangun. "_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa dia pacaran denganmu? Dan kenapa kau menerimanya? Astaga Xi Luhan!" teriak Luna frustasi.

"Ehm—sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak tega menolaknya," Luhan beralasan. _Ya benar, yang Sehun cintai adalah Luna kan? Bukan aku._

"Bagaimana bisa mencintaiku? Kita saja dulu tidak pernah bertegur sapa astaga!" Luna semakin frustasi, tidak habis pikir dengan yang dilakukan saudaranya.

"Lagipula kan kau sudah putus dengan Robert, Sehun cukup tampan dan dia juga baik," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum palsu.

Luna menatap Luhan penuh selidik. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya kan Lu?"

"E-eh? Kau ini bicara apa! Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan normal" jawab Luhan sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Hm—baiklah akan kucoba. Kalau begitu besok aku akan masuk sekolah. _Xie xie_, Lulu, sudah mau membantuku selama ini," kata Luna sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Heh, aku ini lebih tua darimu Xi Luna! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit!" teriak Luhan yang hanya dibalas Luna dengan kekehan.

"Tunggu dulu, tapi bagaimana dengan klub bola?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah keluar tenang saja," jawab Luhan, "Tapi aku juga ikut klub vokal. Dan coba tebak? Ada Henry disana, dan dia sangat menyukaiku—ah tidak tidak, menyukai_mu_," lanjut Luhan sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Arrgghh! Aku juga akan keluar dari klub vokal kalau begitu! Kalau disuruh memilih antara Henry dan Oh Sehun tentu aku lebih memilih Sehun," kata Luna.

Luhan terkesiap, ia merasa—cemburu?

Sepertinya sekarang saatnya ia pergi dari kehidupan Oh Sehun, sebelum Sehun menyadari semuanya, menyadari semua kebohongannya.

_Sehun, semoga kau bahagia dengan Luna. Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, begitu sampai di sekolah Sehun segera bergegas menuju kelas Luna, ia ingin membuktikan sendiri perkataan Irene.

"Xi Luna—bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil Sehun, ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas Luna.

Luna yang sedah asyik mengobrol dengan Sulli tampak terkejut, kemudian menghampiri Sehun, diiringi tatapan cemas dari Sulli.

"Ehm—iya ada apa?" tanya Luna ragu-ragu, ia bingung hendak memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan apa, kemarin ia lupa menanyakan sejauh apa hubungan mereka kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tampak gugup begitu?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperhatikan betul-betul Xi Luna dihadapannya, semuanya tampak sama—mata rusanya yang berkilauan, bulu mata lentiknya, bibir tipisnya yang manis.

"Sehun? Kenapa memandangiku begitu?" tanya Luna malu-malu.

"Ah maaf—memangnya tidak boleh aku memandangi kekasihku sendiri?" canda Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Belum sempat Sehun memulai penyelidikannya, bel masuk berbunyi. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke kelasnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas Luna.

"Lu, nanti jam istirahat kutunggu di kantin ya," kata Sehun sebelum berlalu. Luna hanya menjawab dengan angggukan dan senyum manis.

Luna masuk ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan bimbang. Tadi Sehun memanggilnya 'Lu' sementara panggilan itu adalah panggilan untuk Luhan dirumah. Luna merasa Sehun tengah bicara pada Luhan melalui dirinya. Ia menjadi ragu sebenarnya yang Sehun cintai itu dia atau Luhan?

"Sebenarnya yang Sehun cintai itu aku atau Luhan?" gumam Luna lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sulli yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja Luhan _oppa_," jawab Sulli santai.

Luna terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah—walaupun ia kemarin sedang berpura-pura menjadi kau tapi ia menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda total denganmu. Coba saja kalau Luhan _oppa_ tidak ikut klub bola, Sehun pasti tidak akan mengenalmu kan?" bisik Sulli, takut teman-teman dibelakangnya mendengar.

_Benar juga, semua yang dikatakan Sulli memang benar._

"Tapi kan mereka sama-sama _namja_," kata Luna lagi.

"Cinta bisa membutakan segalanya, kau tahu?" jawab Sulli bijak. "Dan Luhan _oppa_ sepertinya sangat mencintai Oh Sehun. Saat Sehun pertama kali menyatakan cintanya mereka berciuman panas didepan umum. Ugh—sungguh romantis!"

"_MWO_?" Luna terkejut bukan main. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Sulli memang benar, kakaknya mugkin telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna segera bergegas ke kantin, menemui Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan dua gelas _Bubble Tea_ di tangannya yang sepertinya tak kalah manis.

"Ini untukmu," Sehun menyodorkan salah satu _Bubble Tea _yang dipegangnya.

"Ah maaf—aku tidak suka minuman manis, itu membuatku gendut kau tahu?" kata Luna sambil terkekeh.

_Apa? Padahal baru kemarin dia dengan semangat meminum Bubble Tea yang kubelikan_. Sehun membatin curiga.

"Ah—begitu rupanya," Sehun berusaha bersikap normal, "Pertandingan MU tadi malam seru sekali ya Lu?" Sehun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luna kebingungan. _MU? Apa itu?_

"Ehm—sayang sekali aku kelupaan tidak menonton, Sehun-_ah_," kata Luna sambil tertawa gugup.

Kecurigaan Sehun bertambah besar. _Bagaimana mungkin kelupaan menonton pertandingan klub yang paling dia cintai sepanjang hidup? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal._

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak berniat menontonnya, Xi Luna-_ssi_" Sehun berkata dengan penegasan di bagian akhir.

Luna terkesiap. _Apa Sehun menyadari perbedaan antara dirinya yang kemarin dan sekarang?_

"A-aku—"

"Sepertinya ada banyak yang harus kau jelaskan mengenai kau—dan Xi Luhan," kata Sehun tajam.

Luna terkejut bukan main, ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung harus berkata apa. "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Ma-maafkan aku, Sehun-_ssi_."

"Apa kalian sadar kalian telah membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Arggh—sudahlah!" Sehun meninggalkan Luna dengan langkah gontai. Ia sungguh kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa semua omongan Irene benar adanya.

Dan sekarang yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah perasaanya sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang ia cintai? Xi Luna yang asli, ataukan _namja_ yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi Xi Luna alias Xi Luhan?

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luna masih termenung di tempat duduknya, ia sungguh merasa bersalah, pada Sehun, pada Luhan, pada semuanya. Yah—semua ini terjadi karena keegoisannya. Saat ia tengah melamun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

"AW! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Luna pada seseorang yang tengah menarik rambutnya—Irene.

"Aku hanya sedang membuktikan ini palsu atau tidak," jawab Irene santai.

"Apa maksudmu!" Luna berpura-pura tidak paham.

Irene menyeringai jahat. "Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh, Xi Luna. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Luna hanya diam sambil menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Wow wow wow, rupanya nenek sihir belum menyerah juga eh?" tiba-tiba suara seorang_ namja_ menginterupsi.

"Jangan ikut campur, Henry!" bentak Irene sebal.

"Aku sebagai panglima utama _princess_ tentu saja berhak ikut campur," jawab Henry sambil berdiri di depan Luna, menyembunyikan Luna di balik badannya.

"Minggir kau!" teriak Irene sambil berusaha mendorong minggir Henry.

Tapi Henry dengan cekatan memegang tangan Irene. "Kau ini benar-benar susah dibilangi ya. Atau perlu kuberikan apel beracun padamu agar kau enyah dari dunia ini?"

Irene memandang Henry dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau—awas kau akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" kata Irene sambil menunjuk muka Henry, "Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun jatuh ke tangannya, ingat itu!" Irene berkata sambil menghempaskan tangan Henry kemudian pergi dari kantin.

"Ah—maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya, silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian," Henry meminta maaf pada semua siswa yang berada di kantin sambil membungkuk sopan, sedari tadi mereka telah dijadikan bahan tontonan semua penghuni kantin

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," kata Henry lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Luna yang masih terdiam.

Luna terkejut tapi ia tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti Henry dan membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Henry sampai keluar kantin.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin Sehun akan selamanya menjadi pangeranmu, tapi aku akan tetap setia menjadi panglima perangmu. Siap bertempur untukmu kapan saja, _princess_!" kata Henry dengan kekehan di akhirnya.

Luna menatap _namja _disampingnya ini dengan heran. Kenapa bisa makhluk semacam ini di dunia? Yang bisa mencintai begitu dalam tanpa mengharap balasan?

_Kurasa dia tidak terlalu buruk._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di hari itu dengan konsentrasi penuh. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Luhan dan Luna. Ia harus memastikan sebenarnya siapa yang ia cintai selama ini, dan itu hanya bisa dijawab kalau ia beremu langsung dengan Xi Luhan.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, secepat kilat Sehun menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah parkiran. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ia memacu motornya menuju kediaman keluarga Xi. Sesampainya disana ia malah ragu untuk masuk, jadi ia memutuskan menunggu dan bersembunyi di gang kecil sebelah rumah sampai Xi Luhan keluar rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah keluarga Xi, seorang sopir keluar untuk membuka gerbang, di kursi mobil bagian belakang ia dapat melihat Xi Luna, Sehun segera menyembunyikan dirinya.

Detik demi detik dilewati Sehun duduk termenung diatas motornya, menunggu suara pintu gerbang dibuka. Saat ia sudah hampir menyerah, keluarlah sebuah mobil silver dari rumah keluarga Xi. Sehun bergegas menyalakan motor dan mengikutinya. Ia yakin yang di dalam adalah Xi Luhan.

Mobil silver itu menuju ke sebuah kompleks pertokoan, tepat didepan sebuah toko _merchandise _bola mobil itu berhenti dan keluar seorang _namja_ mungil dengan _snapback_ berwarna putih dikepalanya, yang wajahnya seratus persen sama dengan Xi Luna. Sehun tercengang sesaat, tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri dan mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Hei kenapa menarik tanganku?" teriak Luhan saat seseorang dibelakangnya menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Oh Sehun, yang setengah mati tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Xi Luhan," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan begitu saja tanpa mendengar protes dari Luhan.

Sampai disudut pertokoan yang sepi Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Nah, adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang menunduk gelisah.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya? A-aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain maaf," cicit Luhan sambil terus menunduk memandangi sepatunya.

"Tatap mataku Xi Luhan!" bentak Sehun sambil menarik dagu Luhan sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

_Debaran itu masih sama, bagaimana bisa? _Batin Sehun bingung.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun-_ssi_, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu—"

"Jelas-jelas kau telah membohongiku Xi Luhan! Sebenarnya apa motifmu melakukan itu? Kau ingin membuatku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh? Kau ingin mengerjaiku atau apa?" Sehun berteriak geram.

Luhan terus menunduk lagi, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"A-aku memang membohongimu soal identitasku, tapi aku tidak membohongimu soal perasaanku," kata Luhan lirih.

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, perasaan ini masih sama, seperti ketika ia pertama kali melihat Luhan di lapangan bola, pertama kali menciumnya di tribun penonton—semuanya masih sama.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi maaf Luhan-_ssi_, sayang sekali aku bukan _gay_!"

Setelah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan hatinya, Sehun pergi begitu saja. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai _namja_ didepannya, dan perasaan kecewa akan kebohongan yang dilakukan _namja_ itu masih belum bisa ia maafkan begitu saja.

Luhan memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan sedih, ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-_ah_, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eh enggak jadi tamat chapter ini, mungkin chapter depan atau entahlah hehehe**

**Gomawooo buat yg udah nunggu ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sore itu Tao sedang berkunjung ke tempat Sehun, awalnya Tao beralasan bahwa ia bosan dirumah tapi kenyataannya ia hanya ingin bercerita kalau ia sedang bertengkar dengan _namjachingu_-nya yang sok kebarat-baratan dan berambut pirang itu.

"Huff—pokoknya ia menyebalkan sekali, sekarang jadi sok sibuk, dan ia hanya memberiku anak anjing, katanya untuk mengingatkanku padanya kalau aku merindukannya, padahal kan lebih baik kalau dia membelikanku _gucci_—"

Tao terus-menerus mengoceh panjang lebar tapi Sehun sepertinya sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sambil membolak-balik halaman komik yang dipegangnya, sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan _namja_ cantik yang ingin sekali ia benci tapi justru terus-menerus muncul dipikirannya.

"Tao-_ya_, bagaimana rasanya menjadi _gay_?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Tao langsung menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Uhm—enak," jawab Tao sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Sehun mengernyit. "Heh, kenapa kau jadi berpikiran ke arah sana?"

"Memangnya aku berpikiran ke arah mana?" tanya Tao bingung. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak karena jawaban Tao tadi.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan," Sehun kembali mencoba fokus pada komiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hun-_ah_? Kau _gay_ sekarang?" tanya Tao penasaran. Sehun hanya terdiam, ia bahkan tidak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri sekarang.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, bukannya kau berpacaran dengan gadis bak _barbie_ itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Justru dia yang sepertinya hampir membuatku menjadi _gay_," gumam Sehun tak jelas. Tao hanya melongo bingung, tidak paham dengan jawaban kawannya yang irit bicara itu.

Melihat ekspresi Tao mau tidak mau Sehun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, perihal ia ditipu habis-habisan, Luhan menjadi Luna, dan sekarang ia yang tengah bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Woaaah, _daebak_!" Hanya itu komentar Tao saat Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak ada komentar yang lebih bagus?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Maksudku, dia benar-benar hebat kau tahu? Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia_ namja_, memangnya kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya ya?" tanya Tao vulgar, yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan pelototan tajam.

Tao hanya nyengir tak jelas. "_Well_, itu membuktikan kalau kau tak semesum yang kukira."

"Menurutku sih kau menyukainya, melihat fakta bahwa dulu kau tidak pernah mengenal Xi Luna, tapi setelah Xi Luhan menjadi Xi Luna kau langsung menyukainya, itu berarti yang kau sukai Xi Luhan bukan Xi Luna, aku benar kan?" kata Tao girang, seolah-olah berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus besar.

Sehun mendesah pelan, penjelasan Tao malah membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi _gay_," kata Sehun jujur.

"_Waee_? Apa salahnya menjadi gay?" kata Tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, ia merasa tersinggung.

"Sejauh ini aku merasa tubuh wanita jauh lebih menarik," kata Sehun mengabaikan Tao.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menjadi _gay_, Oh Sehun-_ssi_," Tao berkata sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun dan membuat Sehun gelagapan dengan tingkahnya.

"HUANG ZITAO KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Sehun sambil mendorong Tao untuk menjauh darinya.

Tao terkekeh geli. "Ya ampun aku hanya bercanda Hunnie, jangan begitu dong."

Sehun hanya memijat pelipisnya. _Apa benar ia gay sekarang?_.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Luhan tengah termenung di halaman rumput samping rumahnya sambil memainkan bola sepak yang baru saja kemarin ia beli. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun kala itu benar-benar memukul telak hatinya. Dimana Sehun berkata dengan jelas bahwa ia bukan _gay_.

"Aku juga menjadi _gay_ karenamu Sehun-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi _gay_ untukku?" gumam Luhan tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan yang berada dalam kantung celana pendek bermotif _army_ yang dipakainya berbunyi. Ternyata Robert yang memanggil.

"Hallo—"

"_Hey Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Sebelum aku menjawab aku mau bertanya satu hal—kenapa kau memutuskan adikku?"

"_Yah—dia juga pasti sudah menjelaskannya kan? Hubungan kami di skype dan telepon malah jauh lebih harmonis daripada ketika bertemu langsung. Sepertinya aku dan Luna memang tidak cocok—"_

"Hm—baiklah terserah kalian saja, toh kalian sudah dewasa. _By the way_ ada apa menelepon?"

"_Pelatih menyuruhmu kembali, kita mulai latihan lebih awal untuk menghadapi pertandingan musim depan, lagipula libur musim panas sebentar lagi usai kan?"_

"Baiklah, minggu depan aku kembali, aku juga sudah tidak betah disini—"

"_Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah? Karena crossdressing kemarin?"_

Luhan menggeram kesal mendengar suara tawa Robert di seberang telepon, awas saja kalau dia sampai bergosip pada teman-teman satu timnya.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan aku tutup ya—_Bye_—"

Luhan menutup teleponnya sepihak, kesal dengan tawa menyebalkan Robert. Kemudian ia terpikir tentang kepulangannya ke London, sebenarnya ia masih ingin disini, jujur ia masih ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sehun meskipun jelas-jelas _namja_ itu tidak akan menganggapnya.

"Ah—aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan. Aku harus bertemu mereka sebelum aku pergi," gumam Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berganti pakaian, dan memasukkan rambut palsu ke dalam tasnya. Luhan memacu mobilnya menuju panti asuhan milik Sehun. Ketika sampai di halaman bangunan kecil itu Luhan segera memakai rambut palsunya, kembali menjadi Luna.

"Kyaaaa, Lulu _eonnie _datang!" teriak Minji histeris kepada teman-temannya yang langsung berebutan memeluk Luhan.

"Hey, _eonnie_ tidak bisa bernapas kalau kalian memeluk secara bersamaan seperti ini," kata Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Luhan mengeluarkan semua koleksi Hello Kitty miliknya dari dalam mobil, kemudian menemani anak-anak bermain. Sunguh rasanya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan semua anak-anak manis ini.

"Ada Sehun _oppa_ dan Tao _oppa_ datang!" tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki berteriak, Luhan terkejut bukan main. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?

"Waaah asyiiikk semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Minji girang. Luhan hanya menelan ludah gugup.

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan setelah melepas helm. Gerakan Sehun menyisir rambut dengan tangannya terasa seperti di film-film menurut Luhan.

_Astaga Xi Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan dengan nada yang luar biasa dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa Sehun _oppa_ ketus begitu kepada pacarnya sendiri?" Minji memprotes. Tao diam-diam mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Minji di belakang Sehun.

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara di luar," kata Sehun kepada Luhan. Dengan takut-takut Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Sehun berjalan ke luar.

"Kenapa kau masih berani menampakkan batang hidungmu disini?" tanya Sehun tajam sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"A-aku hanya rindu kepada anak-anak," cicit Luhan lirih, tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Rindu kepada anak-anak yang telah kau tipu eh?" tanya Sehun sinis sambil mendecih meremehkan.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Sehun-_ah_, dan bukan maksudku untuk membohongi kalian, aku hanya ingin membantu Luna—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Xi Luhan," potong Sehun, ia juga tidak berani menatap Luhan secara langsung.

"Sehun-_ah_, kumohon jangan seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Luhan memegang tangan Sehun erat, dan kali ini ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, tapi _namja_ itu tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. "Pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kau tadi bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan agar aku memaafkanmu kan? Pergi dari sini sekarang, itu jawabanku," kata Sehun, tetap tidak mau memandang Luhan sedikitpun.

Luhan hanya berdiri mematung.

"Kau tak mau pergi? Baiklah aku yang pergi!" Sehun berjalan dengan gusar menuju motornya. "Tao ayo kita pulang!"

Tao melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam. "Tapi kan kita baru saja sampai?"

"Cepat kesini atau kau kutinggal!" perintah Sehun gusar sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

Tao menuruti omongan Sehun sambil menggerutu, sebelum membonceng, ia sempat berkata lirih pada Luhan. "Sebenarnya dia menyukaimu, percayalah padaku."

Tao mengedip sekilas pada Luhan yang masih mematung. Kemudian motor Sehun melaju kencang, diiringi dengan omelan Tao yang hampir saja terjungkal karena saking kencangnya Sehun melaju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja sampai rumahnya ketika ia melihat mobil berwarna kuning terang terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya. Dengan melihat mobilnya saja Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, Luhan langsung mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, yang agak ia rindukan celotehan dan tingkah konyolnya, mengingat sudah beberapa hari ia meninggalkan sekolah.

"Woooaaahh kau benar-benar mirip dengan _princess_," teriak Henry heboh ketika melihat Luhan masuk.

Luhan hanya nyengir tak jelas, agak geli juga mendengar kata _princess_ yang selama ini ditujukan untuknya.

"Tentu saja, kami kan kembar," kata Luhan, sambil menatap Henry cemas, ia khawatir Henry akan mencurigai sesuatu.

"Hey, kau penggemar _Manchester United_? Sama dengan kapten klub sepakbola sekolah kami. Wah, kalian pasti cocok kalau bertemu!" kata Henry dengan antusias ketika memperhatikan jaket yang dikenakan Luhan.

Luhan hanya meringis tak jelas. _Cocok bagaimana? Jelas-jelas dia sangat membenciku sekarang._

"Bukankan dia sering kesini? Dia kan _namjachingu_ Luna," tanya Henry lagi.

"Oh Sehun itu pemalu, walaupun dia _namjachingu_-ku tapi kalau aku tidak mengizinkan dia tidak akan nekat datang kesini, memangnya kau!" Luna yang kini sudah hadir di antara mereka tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Henry hanya nyengir tak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Habisnya dari dulu aku ingin kesini tapi tidak pernah diizinkan. Paling tidak aku ingin sekali seumur hidup menginjakkan kaki di rumah _princess_."

Luna memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Henry yang masih belum berubah, ia bersyukur karena Henry tidak mengetahui kebohongannya dan Luna.

"Sudah sana pulang, tadi katanya hanya mau melihat rumahku lalu pulang kan?" usir Luna. Henry memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi aku boleh sering-sering datang kesini kan?" tanya Henry penuh harap.

"Aku itu sudah punya _namjachingu_ Henry-_ssi_!" tegas Luna, yang membuat dada Luhan sedikit berdenyut sakit. _Jadi Luna sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai kekasihnya?_

"Tapi aku kan panglima perangmu, jadi—" ucapan Henry terpotong karena Luna mendorongnya secara paksa keluar dari rumah dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Dia itu benar-benar mengganggu, astaga," kata Luna pada Luhan yang menjadi penonton setia kelakuannya dan Henry.

"Tapi dia sangat menyukaimu," goda Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Menyukaimu juga kalau begitu," kata Luna sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ehm—kau dan Sehun, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Yah—awalnya dia marah, tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi, buktinya tadi dia mengirimiku pesan katanya besok dia ingin datang kesini," kata Luna berseri-seri. Luhan terkejut bukan main, semudah itu ia memaafkan Luna? Tapi kenapa ia bersikap sekejam itu pada Luhan?

"Memangnya kenapa Lu?" tanya Luna lagi.

"Ah tidak—aku pikir dia marah besar padamu," jawab Luhan, ia memang tidak bercerita kepada Luna perihal pertemuannya dengan Sehun sebagai Luhan tempo hari.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti akan sikap Sehun, walau bagaimanapun Luna juga ikut andil dalam kebohongan itu kan? Kenapa ia begitu cepat memaafkan Luna? Apa karena ia mencintai Luna?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuktikan omongannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Luna. Keesokan harinya, yang kebetulan hari minggu, Sehun datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

"Hey kau benar-benar datang," sambut Luna dengan senyum cerah saat membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

Luhan yang saat itu tengah duduk bersama Luna di ruang tamu merasa bingung harus bertingkah apa ketika Sehun datang.

Sehun mengerling Luhan sesaat kemudian memberikan bunga yang dibawanya kepada Luna. "Ini untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat pemandangan itu Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih, teringat Sehun pernah memberikan bunga juga padanya—yang dirasa Luhan kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu, karena sudah hampir terhapus dari ingatannya

"Ah iya—ini Luhan. Ehm—aku harap hubungan kalian tidak menjadi canggung karena masalah waktu itu—" kata Luna ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Lagipula ia calon kakak iparku kan?" kata Sehun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Luhan terkejut mendengar kata 'kakak ipar' yang diucapkan Sehun, begitu juga Luna.

"Suatu saat jika aku menikah denganmu tentu saja ia menjadi kakak iparku," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis pada Luna. Ia menatap Luhan sekilas yang tengah menunduk sedih.

Luna tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Ah—iya tentu saja."

"Ehm—sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," Luhan kemudian keluar menuju halaman samping rumahnya, mengambil bola kesayangannya, kemudian berpura-pura fokus memainkannya.

Sehun dan Luna duduk dan bercengkrama di ruang tamu, tapi sembari mengobrol dengan Luna, sesekali Sehun mengerling Luhan melalui jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan halaman samping. _Namja_ cantik itu tampak tengah asyik memainkan bola dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?" protes Luna karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi ocehannya.

"E-eh? Tentu saja aku mendengarkan," jawab Sehun gugup, nyaris saja ia ketahuan tengah menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Ah iya—aku sampai lupa belum membuatkanmu minuman, sebentar ya," kata Luna bergegas menuju dapur, sebenarnya ia bisa saja menyuruh bibi Jung, tapi ia ingin terlihat sebagai _yeoja _yang baik dimata Sehun jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat minuman sendiri—meskipun ia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang sedari tadi malah menatap Luhan. Kenapa seorang _namja_ yang tengah bermain bola dan berkeringat terlihat lebih menarik daripada gadis cantik yang ada didepannya?

Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dirasakannya Sehun menghampiri Luhan di halaman samping.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung, menghentikan _juggling_ bolanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," kata Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"K-kau mau apa?" cicit Luhan ketika Sehun mendekatinya, ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Sehun sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" Luhan berkata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi Sehun dengan cekatan mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Oh Sehun, lepaskan!" teriak Luhan karena Sehun memegang tangannya dengan erat.

Sehun sepertinya entah kerasukan atau apa, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia membuka dengan paksa kaus tanpa lengan yang dikenakan oleh Luhan, kemudian mendorong Luhan ke atas sofa dan menindihnya.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah gila atau apa!" Luhan terus meronta tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, ia menahan tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya agar _namja_ cantik dibawahnya itu berhenti meronta.

Luhan berhenti meronta sesaat, kemudian mereka bertatapan dalam, Sehun merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

_Sial, kenapa tubuhku bereaksi begini hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya?_ Sehun membatin frustasi sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Luhan, kemudian menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir _namja_ dibawahnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, kemudian Sehun melepas ciumannya dan beralih menuju leher Luhan, mengecupnya, lalu kembali turun ke dada dan perut Luhan mengecup setiap inci tubuh _namja_ manis yang tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah itu. Sepertinya Sehun kecanduan pada tiap inci tubuh Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian celana yang dipakai Luhan sudah tergeletak di lantai, Luhan hanya menutup matanya pasrah saat Sehun terus menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Luna yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur terkejut bukan main melihat pemandangan Sehun sedang menindih Luhan yang telanjang bulat. Ia menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah dibawahnya begitu saja.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hahaha Luna ganggu aja ya?**

**Tenang aja buat yg masih polos ini ga akan naik rate nya kok kekeke~**

**Gomawoo yg masih mau nunggu dan mau baca hehehe see yaa~  
>Kali ini update-nya cepet kan? kekeke~<strong>


End file.
